Broken
by CSIdrabbles
Summary: Trembling she called a cab and hoped that it got to her before he did... HouseCameron eventually Rated T for safety. Finally got my act together and Ch21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Standard stuff: Not mine, just borrowing them, don't sue me, I've got about £50 to my name and I have to pay for all my course books for Uni! _Technically Mike's mine, although I don't really want him…_

A/N: This is my first House fan fic and it's completely not what I was planning to write. After the first chapter it sort of took on a life of it's own and now it's going in a completely different direction. I'd love to hear what you think of it.

And without further ado…

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

Doctor Allison Cameron arrived at work late that day. She strolled into the conference room quite casually and beamed at everyone there. That had been her downfall. If she'd just come in and sat down it would have been one thing. Better yet she could have come in late looking stressed and worn with her hair tousled and a ladder in her pantyhose. Failing that a short skirt would have kept him entertained. Bur it was the smile that did it, she was happy about something and so House decided to make it his mission to wipe that smile off her face.

Allison had no intentions of letting anyone know why she was in such a good mood. House would just use it as a reason to bait her so she decided to keep quiet and weather the storm. At least she had that evening to look forward to.

She had told her closest friend, Maggie, all about House. While she couldn't really understand why her best friend would want to take up with her grumpy older boss she did offer an ear for Allison's gripes and moans. When Cameron has suddenly announced that nothing would happen between her and House Maggie set about finding the perfect Anti-House for her friend.

Now Allison and Mike had been seeing each other for almost two weeks and things were going well. In those few days she had learned more about him than she had learned about House in the entire time she had been working with him.

That night they had gone out for dinner and had ended up back at her place. That night they had shared a bed, and although nothing happened between them, Cameron couldn't help smiling at the memory of waking up in Mike's arms.

She should have known it was too good to last.

**…**

Cameron wanted to prove to House that she didn't just date damaged men, she imagined dropping the subject into conversation in a few weeks time. Of course she wouldn't put Mike through the trauma of meeting her colleagues. She had an image in her mind of Chase looking fairly nonchalant, Foreman giving him non-verbal threats about upsetting her and House leaning on his cane giving Mike a stare designed to terrify him into submission. Typical of House, I don't want her, but nobody else can have her either.

After her display that morning House had made sure that she had gotten all the really nasty or boring jobs – the ones he normally reserved for Chase. Cameron was the one who got landed with testing stool samples and when she gave the wrong diagnosis after House pitted her against Foreman she ended up with Eric's load of clinic duty. Not that Cameron minded so much, it was an excuse to get away from House for the afternoon.

…

That evening Wilson ended up at his friend's place and so had to ender House's rambling about Cameron. Wilson had to admit that he found the whole situation rather amusing, after all, the whole time Cameron was trying to make herself available to House he wasn't interested but the moment she moved on suddenly Greg was obsessed with her.

Apparently 'playing hard to get' was the way to attract House.

**…**

"So where are we going tonight? There's this little café Maggie told - " Cameron began but Mike interrupted her.

"We're always going out for meals. I thought we could do something different tonight."

The request seemed simple enough and so Cameron agreed as long as she could pick up something to eat on the way to wherever he wanted to take her.

As she looked about her now she realised that this wasn't really the sort of place she would really want to go to.

It was a club, at least, that was what it said above the door. In reality it was a long dark room with a low ceiling which left patrons walking around in a haze of cigarette smoke. The lights from the DJ box didn't help at all as they reflected off the fog and gave Cameron a headache. In turn the music was loud and more than made up for the lack of people.

Mike seemed happy enough, he dragged her up onto the dance floor twice either not noticing or choosing not to see how uncomfortable she felt. She had never been a great dancer, a simple waltz she could handle but she'd been too uncoordinated as a teenager and it hadn't been something she'd picked up as she matured.

On Mike's third attempt to get her to dance she point blank refused and so he snapped "Fine!" at her and asked one of the scantily-clad young things at the bar. So Cameron sat alone and watched the vague figure of her boyfriend through the smog. He'd had more to drink than she'd ever seen him take before and it had brought out a new side of him that she wasn't particularly keen on.

She turned her attention to the diet coke in front of her mainly as a way to keep herself from watching as Mike and the girl he was dancing with pressed themselves together closer and closer. Slowly she debated ordering something stronger but decided against it as she reminded herself that someone had to be responsible and sober.

When she next looked over at the dance floor Mike and his 'friend' had disappeared.

**…**

House had never actually considered the possibility that Cameron would go off and start seeing someone else. He had assumed that she was pretty much stuck on him.

All the same, it didn't really come as a surprise to him when Wilson pointed out that she had probably found someone else to set her affections on. House knew that he shouldn't have any strong feelings about this, but he did and it made him angry.

Surely that feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't jealousy…

**…**

After sitting alone for almost twenty minutes Allison Cameron stood up and walked resignedly to the exit. She wasn't going to sit around there and wait for Mike to reappear, she was going home.

Pulling out her cell phone she checked the display. No signal. _Damn_. This night just couldn't get any worse. Luckily she noticed that there was a pay phone at the end of the street so she headed towards that, keeping her cell phone out the whole time just in case she got some reception.

The pay phone had been vandalised recently and the cord for the receiver had been cut. Cameron sighed, there was nothing for it, she'd have to go back into that club to get them to call her a cab.

As she was walking past the alleyway beside the club she heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw Mike appearing out of the shadows, she didn't need two guesses to work out what he'd been up to. He had lipstick over his face and neck and his fly was undone.

"Ready to go?" He asked as casually as if they were at home.

"I'm just calling a cab." She replied tersely.

"I'll drive." He replied. His speech was a little slurred and he stank, alcohol, cheap perfume and something else, an acrid sort of smell which Cameron guessed came from some illegal substance.

"You're drunk."

"Just tipsy." He slurred. "It's nothing. Come here." He made to put his arm around her wait but she moved away. Mike staggered a little and glared at her. "Come on." He tried again. "I've seen your bedroom, I thought tonight I could show you mine. We could have some fun Allison."

He lunged towards her again and this time she was too slow, his hand was firmly around her waist. The more she struggled the tighter his grip became so she forced herself to relax a little and allowed herself to be led to the passenger side of the car.

At the last minute she pushed all of her slight body into him. He was forced against the car and as he fell forward he let go of her.

Cameron turned and walked briskly back towards the club. She didn't look back otherwise she would have seen him coming towards her. He grabbed at her but missed, succeeding only in pushing her down. She grazed her knees and palms but nothing more. It took her a moment to right herself but Mike was coming at her again.

He was surprisingly quick for someone who was having so much trouble walking in a straight line.

Cameron kept on walking, trying to ignore him. She kept on telling herself that if she could just get into the club she'd be safe. But as she felt his hands on her waist again she stopped. The plan was to scream and shout at him, perhaps she could attract someone's attention and force him to back off. But she didn't get the chance.

The first blow hit her square on the lip and threw her to the ground. Then the blows came, entirely random, sometimes hitting her, sometimes hitting the ground on which she lay. Neither seemed to feel the pain.

Allison raised her hands to protect herself and aimed her knee at his crotch. Her aim was better than his and he crumpled almost instantly. Quickly she picked herself up and started to run. She ran past the entrance to the club, past the vandalised phone box on the corner, past some shops and a bar until she found herself outside a pizza parlour. Breathless she stopped and checked her phone. There was a signal.

Trembling she called a cab and hoped that it got to her before he did…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: I was going to stagger posting these chapters, but since I've got nothing better to do while I'm at work I'll just post the ones I've finished. This is my first time writing House (as you may be able to tell) I don't think I've got the hang of his snarkiness just yet, so let me know what you think.

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

Cameron was glad to be able to get into her apartment and lock the door behind her. The cab driver hadn't seemed too shocked at her appearance so Cameron was guessing that seeing bloodied and bruised young women in that area of town wasn't unusual. He hadn't even asked if she was okay.

Perhaps he thought she'd been asking for it…

She headed straight into the bathroom without turning on any lights. The street lights outside were casting a beam of light across her face and neck, even in that dim room she could see her ghostly reflection and the red blotches and smears on her face. Before the cab arrived she'd tried to wipe off as much of the blood as possible, to make herself look slightly more normal.

Her dress was ruined. Slowly she stripped off and cleaned herself up as best as she could. Already she could see the bruises beginning to form around her left eye and cheek, her lip was swollen and bruised on the right hand side too.

The first punch had split her lip, other than that the only other blood was from her nose. Both had long since dried up. The other blood on her face was a mixture, some was hers; some was his. Frowning, she washed it all away.

…

At eight-thirty that morning Cameron checked the clock. Normally she'd be at the hospital by now, or at least on her way there. She wasn't going in today though, she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She felt disgusting and she knew people would ask questions when they saw the state she was in.

Cameron hadn't slept all night. Instead she sat on the couch and watched the door, half expecting to hear a pounding at it and Mike's angry voice on the other side. The dark purple bruise under her eye was accentuated by the dark rings that had formed during the sleepless night.

She reached for the phone, dialled the number and tried to come up with an excuse for her absence.

…

Having Dr. Cameron call in sick put House into a worse mood than usual. If she was dating someone then calling in meant that she'd had sex last night, and she was probably planning on having more today.

Then Foreman called in sick too. House sent Chase down to work the clinic after he suggested that they just cancel work that day. He had to admit it was a good idea, but he knew Cuddy probably wouldn't agree. She'd come up with something about him being a doctor and doctors having to treat the sick people who hung around hospitals, or something like that.

House hid out in his office all morning, watching TV and playing video games. By lunch time he still hadn't seen Cuddy so he guessed that it was safe enough to venture out into the canteen.

There he met Wilson.

"Busy day?" House asked.

Wilson shrugged and then darted ahead of him in the queue so he wouldn't get saddled with paying for two meals.

House proceeded to brag to Wilson about how he was avoiding all patients today when Cuddy suddenly appeared.

"Have you spoken to Dr. Cameron today?" Cuddy asked.

"No. Have you?"

"She called in sick." Wilson told the worried looking woman before him.

"Well I just had a cab driver bring her purse in. She'd left it in his cab when he picked her up last night."

House just wanted to get on with his lunch. "So our young Dr. Cameron has eloped. Why did he bring her purse here?"

"Because her hospital ID was in her bag." She paused. "He thought she'd be here." Another pause. House opened his mouth to make a comment. "She looked like she'd been beaten up."

House closed his mouth, then he opened it again, then closed it. Then he rose to his feet, picked up his cane and walked off leaving Wilson and Cuddy watching his departing figure.

…

Cameron had just started to doze when she heard the knock at the door. Her immediate reaction was to freeze, if she moved he'd hear her. For a moment all she heard was her heart racing and her unsteady breathing. Then the knocking began again, more urgent this time. Then silence. Then the knocking began a third time but this time there was a voice behind the bangs. House.

Slowly Cameron slid off the couch and moved to the door. Sure enough, through the peephole, she could see House. He actually looked quite worried.

She took a deep breath. "What is it House?" She called through the door. He'd have all the neighbours out if he wasn't careful.

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"I know you're not really sick! I know what really happened."

There was no noise of movement on the other side of the door and House was about to begin banging and yelling again when he heard the lock click and the door opened.

House stepped into the apartment and looked at his young colleague. Her left eye was puffy, red and bruised as was her left cheek. Her lower right cheek was also bruised and her lip was cut and swollen.

As he closed the door behind himself he couldn't take his eyes off her. She couldn't have looked more different from the irritatingly happy young woman at work yesterday. Her eyes were no longer glowing, they looked so sad. She looked like she'd cry if she could. If she had any tears left. And there was something else… fear? hidden in her eyes.

He took a small step towards her and as he moved she seemed to crumple, as if her fragile body couldn't support the weight of what had happened that night. His small step became a big one and he held out his free arm to catch her as she fell. Then with Cameron leaning on House and House leaning on his cane they made their way to the couch on the other side of the room.

She was expecting a snide comment; some remark about her appearance of choice of men. Nothing came. As soon as she had sat down she moved right to the other end of the couch, as far away from House as she could manage. At the moment she didn't want to be touched by anyone, not even House.

House carefully watched her. She sat perfectly straight, eyes on her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. He wanted her to speak first, he didn't know what to say to comfort her, he didn't know where to begin.

Then Cameron turned to look at him, for the first time since he'd got there he could really see her whole face. She was begging him to say some, to ease her mind and make her feel normal again.

House swallowed. "Your cab driver gave your purse to Cuddy. I think he might have left you some cash." Cameron said nothing. "Have you called the police?" Cameron's eyes fell back to her lap. "Did you see a doctor about this?"

He hadn't been expecting an answer but that turned her head. "Yes." She stated. "I saw a doctor when I was looking in the mirror last night. When I was cleaning myself up." She sighed and leaned her head back. Suddenly she felt too tired for words.

House noticed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He couldn't hide the anger in his voice, not at her but at the thought of what had happened to her.

"Not really." She admitted, suddenly having found her voice. "I can't." She added, looking almost ashamed. "We slept in that bed together. It still smells like him."

"Lie down here." He told her as he got up. "I'm calling the police."

Cameron had just lain down but she pulled herself back up again. "House… I…" She shook her head.

"Cameron! This guy is dangerous. He could have done this to other people. Why are you protecting him?"

She wanted to yell at him. To scream that she wanted to be able to do that but she was paralysed at the moment. The last thing she needed right now was House yelling at her.

She couldn't help but crack. She stood up, turned to face him and heard herself shouting at him. She could barely hear what she was saying, as though someone had taken over her body, although the gist of it was that House should get out.

He didn't move. He was used to being shouted out. This wasn't anything new. House stood perfectly still and watched the pale woman shouting at him. He knew that this lack of reaction would irritate Cameron, she had to work this out of her system.

"Don't look at me like that." He heard her say at last. "I don't want your sympathy." And with that she slumped back onto the couch. If she'd had the energy and the tears she would have cried, instead she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

House settled himself beside Cameron on the couch. Her whole body was shuddering. Hesitating he put a large hand on her back and moved it in slow, gentle circles. Without warning she got up and crossed the room. House followed her with his eyes as she picked up the phone and held it out to him.

"Go on, phone them." She told him. Normally she had no problem making eye contact with her boss, but now she found herself staring at the floor.

While House made the phone call Cameron headed to the bathroom. She knew that calling the police was the right thing to do. Mike needed to be punished. All the same it was likely that he wouldn't remember any of the previous night's events. Telling the police was asking her to relive the whole thing again.

Suddenly she felt bile rising in her throat, quickly she moved to the toilet and retched. Nothing came up but a foul tasting, thick liquid. It made sense, she'd not eaten since yesterday lunch.

She retched and gagged twice more before there was a light knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called as she wiped her mouth.

She got no answer but the piercing ring of House's cell phone.

…

Dr. Lisa Cuddy had been worrying since the cab driver had brought her Dr. Cameron's purse. More worrying still was his account of how the woman had looked when she was in his car. She tried to phone her all morning but while the phone rang it wasn't answered, neither could she get an answer from her cell phone or pager.

Finally, out of sheer desperation, she had tried to find House.

What good he could do Cuddy didn't know, but at least he might have some other way of contacting her. His reaction had taken her by surprise. When he walked out of the canteen she assumed that he would have gone to his office, but when she couldn't find him there she called Security to have them check the garage for his car.

It wasn't there.

He'd gone to see her.

Now Cuddy was dialling his cell phone in the hope of getting some information on how Cameron was.

"She's fine." House breathed down the phone. "Just fine. She's been beaten black and blue and she's had a good shouting session at me. Right now I think she's throwing up."

"Oh God." Cuddy sighed. "What happened to her? Is she badly hurt?"

"I've called the police. See. I can be a responsible adult. Sometimes. All I've really got out of her is that it was some guy she's been seeing."

Cuddy felt relieved for possibly the first time ever that House had taken on a job. He was so stubborn, no matter what Cameron said to him he probably wouldn't leave. As long as he could keep his tongue in check things would be great. "House, I - "

"Got to go." House interrupted. The bathroom door had opened again and Cameron was heading out.

"I called the police. They're coming to take a statement." House told her. She heaved a troubled sigh and made her way back to her couch. "Why don't you have something to eat? It'll make throwing up easier."

Cameron wanted to shake her head but instead she found herself nodding. House set to it making a sandwich.

As she listened to him thumping around her kitchen she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She couldn't fight the sleep anymore and despite House's presence (or maybe because of it) she felt a little safer and more comfortable. So without any reluctance she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

A/N: I'm still working on the fourth chapter. If you're lucky and I have an easy day at work then you'll see it by tomorrow. If not… next week sometime, perhaps… Remember to let me know what you think of this.

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

Cameron was woken a little later by House. The police had arrived and wanted to photograph her and take a statement. House wasn't sure himself that he wanted to be there to hear what had happened to her. She hadn't asked him to be her knight in shining armour and he wasn't sure that he could handle that role.

She was well composed while the younger of the two detectives photographed the bruises on her face and her split lip, though when it came to giving her statement she seemed to curl in on herself again. The police officer had wanted to do this in the station but House could see that he'd been right to insist that they come to her. She needed familiar surroundings right now.

He sat beside her on the couch as she prepared to give her statement. There was a full cushion width between them. House wasn't the sort of person who could be compassionate and caring, but he could keep his tongue relatively still and offer a shoulder to cry on – should she need one.

"So, Allison, it was your boyfriend who attacked you?" Detective Wallace, the older detective, asked in his false friendly tone.

"Ex-boyfriend. I was breaking up with him."

"Did he attack you before or after you told him you were breaking up?"

Cameron thought hard for a moment. The events of that night seemed so cloudy. She remembered him trying to get her into the car, her planning to call a cab in the club, him knocking her down – she looked at her grazed palms, then the punches and the fear, and running, running even though her body ached and all her muscles were screaming in agony. She couldn't remember words though.

At last she spoke. "I… I don't know… I don't remember." The detective nodded and made an encouraging noise. "He was stoned, he'd taken something. I think I told him I was getting a cab." She felt tears of frustration prickling her eyes. Why couldn't she remember?

"Okay." Wallace said somewhat soothingly. "And what's the name of your boyfriend?"

Cameron almost corrected him with 'EX-boyfriend' but instead she just said, "Mike Kerr."

Another nod. "So let's go back to the beginning."

Cameron told him about how Mike had arrived and she'd wanted to go to the café but he'd wanted to go to the club. She told him about how he'd abandoned her to dance with a young woman who was all over him. Then how he disappeared and she decided to call a cab and leave since he was obviously occupied.

She brushed over trying to call a cab and moved on to Mike leaving the alleyway beside the club, throwing in the detail about his fly being undone. She remembered so little that she had to give them any information she could.

House tensed beside her as she described being forcibly taken to the car, twisting away and heading back towards the club. Cameron felt her heart racing as she described Mike pushing her down and then him punching her as she tried to get away. She concluded with her taxi ride home and then exhaled a deep rattling sigh.

In the corner Detective Wallace's partner spoke up at last. Other than saying "Hi" when introduced as Detective Greene and asking Cameron to turn her head one way or the other for the photographs she'd not said a word.

"What was the name of the club you went to?"

"Mind… umm… Mindstorm… I think… Club Mindstorm…" Cameron replied. "It's on the other side of town."

Detective Greene beckoned for Detective Wallace to speak in the kitchen. So House edged a little closer to Cameron and put a hand on her back. It was intended as a reassuring gesture, but it made Cameron – who was staring at the wall – jump and jerk herself away from House.

"You're doing great." He told her gruffly.

Cameron stared at him for almost a full minute before replying. "Who are you and what've you done with my boss?"

He was about to give her some sort of sarcastic remark back but he was cut off before he could begin by Detective Wallace returning. Rather than sitting in the armchair again he remained standing.

"Last night at the club you went to, Mindstorms, there was a young woman murdered." House saw Cameron's eyes widen. "My partner has a photograph which we'd like you to look at. See if you recognise her." Detective Greene moved forward and placed a photograph face down on the coffee table before Cameron. "This is a picture of the dead woman. Take you time and tell me if you saw her last night."

With a slightly shaky hand Cameron reached out and turned over the photo. Taking a deep breath she studied it, the way she might study and X-ray or scan of a patient.

The woman was blonde and tanned; she'd had her hair tied up but now it was tousled and messy; her make up was smeared; there were marks on her neck and the top she was wearing (although Cameron couldn't see all of it) was torn.

Cameron stared at the dead girl's face, she'd tried not to look at her as she was grinding with Mike on the dance floor. Then they'd disappeared together. Was that what he'd been doing?

She pushed the photo back towards Detective Wallace and nodded. Her mouth was too dry to talk.

Wallace started to ask another question but Cameron jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. The two detectives shared an uncomfortable look before Greene looked at House. He didn't want to have to be the one to go and see her like this, he highly doubted that she wanted to be seen like this either.

House wasn't one to be cowed by pressure, he'd proved that to Cuddy countless times, but now he couldn't just sit there knowing that Cameron was in the next room throwing up.

Using his cane he pulled himself to his feet, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the bottle of Vicodin and popped a couple of pills as he made his way down the hall way.

She heard him coming up the hallway towards the bathroom. Rattle, thump, step, rattle, rattle. Thump. She'd not closed the door and now he was standing in the doorway thumping his cane to get her attention. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to look at her.

Ignoring him didn't seem to be working, he was leaning against the doorframe. Carefully Cameron turned around on the cold floor. "I'm fine." She told him. She wasn't. She was shaking. She had nothing left to throw up and now House was there watching her.

"You're not." He took a step forward.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"This is going to get very old very quickly." He held out a hand to help her up.

She took it.

…

Cameron sent House back to the sitting room and gave herself a moment to compose herself.

"So this guy who attacked Cameron, you think he killed this woman?" She could hear House saying.

"Sorry sir, we can't say for certain right now."

"Well is Cameron in danger? Finding competent doctors is hard enough without having someone trying to bump one of them off."

Cameron felt herself shudder, then she was being watched.

"I'm fine." She told the assembled group. House continued to frown at her but the pair of detectives seemed happy with this.

"We'll leave you here to rest now Doctor Cameron. Here's my card. If you need anything just call. We'll be in touch."

And like that they were gone.

House thumped off to the kitchen and came back with a plate of sandwiches.

"I'm not hungry."

"See, I don't believe that. You've spent half the time I've been here throwing up and I bet you've not eaten since yesterday. There's barely anything to you. I'm not going to let you starve yourself to death."

Cameron took a seat on the couch and stared at the plate on the table before her. House sat down in the armchair and watched Cameron.

Finally, after about five minutes of watching her closely observing the sandwiches he spoke up. "You know it's not really that difficult. You'll pick it up quite easily. Pick up a sandwich, open your mouth, chew, then swallow it. Not difficult at all."

"House! Just shut up already. Go! I didn't ask you to come here. Leave!"

"No!" He yelled back. "You didn't ask me to come here. Just like you didn't go to hospital to get checked out. You didn't call the police to report that the psycho you were seeing tried to kill you! Just like you didn't eat, or drink, or sleep!"

"Please. Leave." She was begging him now. The tears that had formed earlier were threatening to fall. "Please." Her voice was filled with desperation. She didn't want him to be there to see this.

At last she couldn't hold it back any longer. She put her head in her hands and curled forwards. Sobs that were loud and full of pain filled the apartment and all at once House was beside her with that comforting hand making smooth circles on her sweater. And she didn't stop him, she couldn't have, even if she did have the energy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: I'm really pleased with the response that I've gotten for this story. Much more than I was expecting. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. I had a pretty busy day on Saturday and so didn't get much time to write – then what I did write wasn't what I really wanted so I all but abandoned Chapter 4 and merged it with what I had for Chapter 5 (which I liked). So if it looks a little longer than the past three, that's what it is.

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

House had been there since about two o' clock. It was not a little after five. Another hour or so and it would be the longest stretch of time they'd ever shared together outside of work. Not that she was counting.

Right now he was sitting in the armchair watching some soap on TV with the volume down. She, on the other hand, had been ordered to get some sleep. _Easier said than done_, Cameron thought bitterly.

She felt as though something weird had gone on between them. House had never seemed like the comforting type to her. Sure, she'd seen him giving hugs to people, but they were never initiated by him – usually they began with him telling a woman that her husband/child/significant life partner was dying. People rarely hugged him when he gave them good news – probably because by the time he was able to let them know the good new he'd insulted them so many times that he'd face a lawsuit if he ever went anywhere near them again.

People hugged Cameron. They didn't hug House. Then again, people didn't beat House up.

Perhaps it was the cane.

Cameron stared at it now, musing.

House had sat beside her making those small circular motions for a while and she had cried. Then when she couldn't cry any more she just sat there, feeling drained of all emotions. Vaguely she remembered House saying something, pushing her to have another sandwich perhaps. Then she felt this burning anger spreading through her body.

Wordlessly she'd picked up the plate, pushed past House (bashing his leg if his grimace was anything to go by) and dumped the sandwiches on the counter. She'd wanted to throw them but she was too good, too nice, and besides, that plate was part of a set. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, but the bottle opener wasn't where she thought it was. The bottle was thrown – with some force – into the sink where it shattered and leaked it's foamy contents down the drain.

Just like that it was gone. The anger ebbed away from her the way the beer disappearing from the bottle.

"Feel better?" House deadpanned from the sitting room.

Then Cameron did something quite unexpected. She laughed.

As House watched she parked herself down on the floor and just laughed. Then she got up, wiped her eyes and took a sandwich.

She had managed two more sandwiches after that before she had to make a quick dash to the bathroom. House made some comment about them tasting better going down than coming up and then forced two more onto her when she returned.

House shifting in the armchair told her than his programme had finished. She opened one eye and looked at him. He seemed uncomfortable; whether it was because of his leg and that chair or something else she didn't know.

"You can go. I'm fine."

"You know, repeating it over and over doesn't make me believe it any more. You are clearly not fine, which is why I am staying. Cuddy came to me asking about you and I don't plan to leave until I can tell Cuddy you're okay."

"Since when have you bothered with what Dr. Cuddy wants you to do?" House pretended not to hear her. "And I am okay."

"Cameron. An hour ago you were crying. Forty-five minutes ago you were tossing beer bottles around the kitchen and mere minutes after that you were sitting there laughing. Does that sound okay to you?"

Cameron sat up and avoided his eye. "So how long are you planning to stay?"

House shrugged and reached forward to help himself to a sandwich. The plate had since been moved back to the coffee table from the kitchen counter where she'd dumped it.

Shaking her hear Cameron got up. Immediately House was watching her. "I'm going to the kitchen. I want a drink." She told him. "I'm not going to top myself or anything." House blinked at her. "You want something to drink?"

"What've you got?"

"Well…" She stared into the refrigerator. The cool air felt wonderful against her face. "No more beer… I've got some orange juice… umm… milk… water… coffee." She checked a cupboard. "A little tea."

"Coffee's fine."

As she poured the two cups of coffee Cameron couldn't help but reflect on how good it felt to be just a little normal in the midst of all this. House was idly flipping through channels and here she was making them coffee. It almost felt homely.

Cameron handed him his mug and then took a seat on the couch as she cupped hers.

"You should stick to water." House told her. "You'll never get any sleep."

Cameron didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "Thank you." When it became clear that House had no plans to say anything she continued. "I mean. I didn't ask you to come here. Yo stay with me. I… I just wanted to say thanks."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Just don't. You'll end up turning me into some knight in shining armour."

"So you would have done this for Chase or Foreman or -"

"Okay I get your point. You're more delicate than Foreman and… well maybe not Chase… but he's into all that 'S and M' stuff. He can hold his own. You're fragile, and when Cuddy told me what had happened to you… well I got worked up."

Cameron watched him, waiting for him to say something else. He didn't.

"Fragile?"

"Well…" House hated talking about the reasons he did things. He'd always wished that people would just accept 'because I wanted to' without giving any other explanations. An even more dangerous territory was feelings and he sensed that this was where he was headed now. Rather than answer her question he turned his attention back to the TV and carried on flicking.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Cameron said at last. She was staring into her coffee mug watching the liquid move.

There was a long silence. "He probably would have." House told her honestly. "What did Dr. Cuddy say?"

"Just that you'd been attacked and she couldn't get hold of you."

"I turned my cell and pager off. I didn't want to hear his voice. Is Dr. Cuddy angry?"

House gave a rueful laugh. "No. She'll probably be more angry about me missing clinic duty than anything."

There was some more silence. They were having a better conversation here, now, than they did when they went out for their 'date'.

"House. You really don't need to stay here with me. You've probably got things you'd rather be doing."

…

He left after several rounds of being told that she could cope by herself. That she had Detective Wallace's number in case there was any trouble. That once she'd changed her bedding she'd probably be able to sleep in it.

He told her to take the next day off. Then changed his mind and gave her a whole week off. And told her to call him if there was any trouble.

Cameron saw him out the door and then scanned her apartment. It looked just like normal. Part of her felt pleased to have finally been left alone and yet at the same time another part of her was just aching for House to come back.

Eventually Cameron got round to stripping off her bed and putting new bedding on. It didn't smell like Mike any more and though it was still early evening she cocooned herself up in the duvet cover. She was asleep in no time at all.

She woke regularly from dreams where she was running away from Mike down long dark alleyways.

…

The next morning Cuddy was waiting for House in his office. By the time he spotted her sitting at his desk it was too late to run away.

"Stalking me now?" He asked as he strode through the door. Cuddy looked up and opened her mouth to speak. "She says she'd okay. She promised to call me if anything went wrong."

"I'm sure having you to look after her is a great relief."

"I gave her this week off."

"How kind of you. I'd watch out if I were you House, people'll start to think you're going soft."

That touched a nerve. He was now standing beside his own desk chair – the one where Cuddy was sitting - he gave the base of it a sharp whack. Cuddy jumped up giving House just enough time to swivel the chair around and sit down. He gave a contented groan at getting the weight off his feet.

"What's that look for? Common courtesy; let the cripple have the seat."

"Did you have her go to the police?"

"No." Cuddy looked horrified. "I had them come to her." Cuddy actually looked impressed but House wasn't looking. "She was in no state to leave the building."

"And the guy who attacked her?"

"A guy she was seeing. Mike Kerr. They think he might have murdered a woman." House leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. Cuddy reacted to the news with a shocked gasp before grilling him for a few more minutes over Cameron's condition. She was reassured by the fact that House had ordered her to go into the clinic for a check up the next day.

…

Cuddy had just left when Wilson appeared at the door. A quick repeat of the earlier conversation with Cuddy ensured before Wilson moved onto the fact that House had spent not only best part of the afternoon with Cameron but most of the evening there as well.

"So, do you see this becoming a regular thing between you two?"

"Wilson. She's been beaten up by the guy she was seeing. She's hardly likely to be looking for someone else any time soon."

"So you've thought about it."

_Damn_. Wilson had caught him out. House didn't reply, instead he just threw his tennis ball at his friend and then stalked out of the room.

…

Cameron slept late. She felt weak and wobbling when she woken up and so she made herself a large mug of sweet tea and some toast. This was followed by an apple, a banana and some yoghurt. She was pleased when half an hour later she hadn't thrown up.

Later she found herself standing in the bathroom staring at her reflection. Her hair was lank and greasy, her left eye was puffy, so was her lip. Her whole face was a rainbow of colours. With a deep sigh she took off her pajama bottoms and baggy sweater and climbed into the shower.

When she stepped out half an hour later she actually felt almost human. That was until she heard the phone ringing. Wrapping a towel around herself she hurried through the living room and approached the phone like it was a bomb. She silently congratulated herself on choosing to buy a phone with called ID.

"House."

"I was about to give up. Did I wake you?"

Cameron smiled at the question. "No, I was just showering." She blushed. She hadn't needed to tell him that, a simple 'I was busy' would have done.

"You don't need anything?"

"No."

"And I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

House said goodbye and hung up. He felt a little odd, he couldn't wait to see Cameron tomorrow. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he couldn't wait for exactly, he felt it was more than just about checking she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: This chapter is quite short seeing as I combined what I had written for chapter five with what was in my opinion a pretty poor chapter four. This chapter sort of sets up the scene for the next chapter though so I decided not to add anything more to it or merge it or anything.

I've already got the next chapter written (although it's not typed up yet) in case I don't have time to work on this story again this week. One of my new sisters is arriving today so things are going to be a little busy here while we get her settled into school, etc. But when I have time I'll post Chapter 6 to tide you over until I finish number seven.

Anyway, before this 'A/N' gets to be longer than this chapter…

**Broken**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Cameron got up far earlier than she needed to. First task of the morning was to locate her sunglasses. She knew they wouldn't cover up half the bruises, but she wasn't going out without them on. Then she showered and spent a long time styling her hair. Normally her hair was either up, down or a little of both. But today she played around with the parting, pulled it back, pushed it forwards, until eventually it fell forward just far enough to help cover up the bruising on the right hand side of her face.

Glancing at the clock she couldn't help but grin. She'd spent more time getting ready for a clinic check up (albeit one with House) than she had getting ready for a date with the same man.

Still smiling at herself she switched on the TV. Mike's grey eyes were looking back at her.

"… _Kerr escaped from police custody last night. The public are reminded that Kerr is extremely dangerous and he should not be approached…"_

Cameron darted across the room and grabbed the phone. When Detective Wallace had handed her his card she had taken a few minutes to memorise it. Now she punched the numbers quickly into the phone and listened to the gentle 'brrr brrr' as it rang.

The phone was answered with a sharp "Wallace". Even in those two syllables Cameron could hear the subtle undertones of stress and a sleepless night. Over the past couple of days she'd come to recognise that feeling.

"Umm… it's Allison Cameron. I just heard -"

"He interrupted. "God, sorry! Someone was supposed to call you. We took him in last night but there was some confusion during a routine transfer."

"They said he escaped."

"There was an… umm… incident."

"Does he know you were questioning me? Am I in danger?"

"It's unlikely. He's probably more concerned with fleeing the state. If you're worried I can have an officer come out to sit with you."

"Uh huh. Actually, I'll be out for most of today with umm… an… umm… a friend." She paused, a little shocked at her choice of words.

Wallace mumbled a quick okay and he was gone.

Cameron hung up and stared at the TV screen for a moment but they had moved on to another segment about some record some people were attempting to break. She couldn't focus on it so she got up and checked that the door was locked. It was. She unlocked it and relocked it to make sure. Then she started to check it was locked again. Then she stopped herself.

She moved to the mirror and rearranged her hair one last time when there was a knock on the door. Hesitantly Cameron approached it and was about to check the peephole when she heard House call "It's me." She looked anyway, just to be safe.

"Ready?" He asked as he stepped through the door.

"Nearly." She told him as she went to pick up her sunglasses and bag. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"No. Anything interesting? Who are we at war with now?"

"They got him." Having located her bag and sunglasses she headed back towards House at the door. He looked momentarily heartened but then he saw her face and it faded. "He got away. Wallace says that there was an _incident_."

"An incident?" He moved out of the apartment and watched as Cameron locked the door.

She remained silent all the way to the car.

"If it'll cheer you up I'll put the roof down." He offered at last. Seeing Cameron miserable when she had been in an ultra perky mood was one thing, but like this, with bruises on her face, it was different.

She shook her head and adjusted her sunglasses. "Detective Wallace said that there was a mix up when they were transporting him and that they had arrested him. They must have something on him for the murder."

It didn't take long to drive to the hospital. House spent most of the trip making snide comments about the police force. She was silent.

Foreman and Chase were waiting for them at the clinic and the minute Cameron arrived she was whisked off to Exam Room Two. One she was away from the prying eyes of the local sick and ailing Cameron removed the sunglasses and pushed back her hair.

Chase swore lightly under his breath and Foreman gently squeezed her arm. Apparently House had filled them in on the specific details.

They had just started to ask her questions about how she was when House limped through the door.

"I've just been told that Mrs. Matthews is heading into kidney failure. We've got about an hour to figure out which of our drugs are killing her." He turned to Cameron. "Can you sit tight here for a minute? Cuddy's coming down to see you. I'm so jealous."

She watched them leave and hopped up onto the exam table. For a few minutes she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling but despite the extremely hard table she was laying on she found herself dozing off. Instead she swung herself around with her back to the door.

It wasn't long before she heard the door opening. "You were quicker than I was expecting." She quipped as she turned around.

…

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was walking down an unusually empty corridor. She'd just received word that Dr. Cameron had arrived and would be in the clinic. She had been worried about the young woman since hearing about her attack and some how Greg House's reassurances that he had everything under control weren't as reassuring as if they were coming from someone else.

In one hand Cuddy was carrying the stylish black purse that had been brought to her two days ago, and in the other a couple of forms that needed to be signed.

As she walked into the clinic she quickly scanned the seating area. No sign of Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron?" She asked one of the nurses working at the admit desk.

"Exam Two."

She smiled a quick 'thanks' and headed over to the room.

As she put her hand on the door handle and turned it she thought she heard some noise within. The door swung open and both purse and papers fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Yes. I'm evil. I did that on purpose. I've just started writing chapter 7. What with all the hecticness here I've not had the time or inspiration to do anything more on it. I'm afraid this one's rather short but it'll tide you over for now. Next update should be around the weekend.

**Broken**

**Chapter 6**

"Security!" Dr. Cuddy called.

The man with his hands around Allison Cameron's throat slowly turned his head to see who was shouting. When he looked back at her Cameron thought she could see a shadow of fear in his eyes. Desperately she clung onto that idea as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

She could feel her consciousness slipping and she realised that those eyes were not the last thing she wanted to see. With a great deal of effort she turned her attention to the doorway. Cuddy was standing there waving her arms at someone just out of view, she looked like she was shouting too, but all Allison could hear was her own blood pounding in her ears.

Nurse Anderson had looked up when Dr. Cuddy called for Security. Moments later she saw two security guards come running through the doors flanked by an older man and a young woman both smartly dressed. Then, seeing that they had their guns drawn and their badges out, she, like the rest of the people in the clinic, quickly ran for the doors.

Cameron coughed and spluttered as she opened her eyes. Kneeling beside her on the floor was Dr. Cuddy who was apparently trying to check her pulse when Cameron swatted away her hand. She tried to pull herself upright but her vision was blurred by small points of light swimming before her eyes.

"Dr. Cameron. Allison. Stay still." Cuddy told her.

Ignoring the doctor Cameron tried again and managed to push herself up against the cupboard. Sitting upright she was able to get another deep lungful of air. She could see Detective Greene standing at the doorway talking to House.

"Did you get him?" Cameron croaked still trying to ignore Dr. Cuddy who had grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

Detective Greene took a few steps into the room and nodded. "We've got plenty on him. Plus a new charge of attempted murder."

The words made Cameron shiver. "You knew he was here?"

"We had a tip. He thought you would be here working so he came along. Pure luck that you showed up for your check up at the same time." The young detective explained that they would need to take another statement from her when she was ready, and one from Cuddy as well, but that both could wait for now. Then she left.

Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen playing tricks on her mind but Cameron was sure that she had seen House say "thank you" as Detective Greene passed.

…

Cameron had insisted on being allowing up onto the exam table, and she had insisted on managing to get up there herself. In fact she almost didn't make it but the feeling soon passed and aside from another set of bruises and a sort throat she was pretty much okay.

Cuddy had gone to give her statement and to inform the assembled people peering through the clinic doors that it was now safe to re-enter the building. So Cameron was left to the mercy of House.

She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as his fingers gently brushed over the bruises. She couldn't think when, if ever, he had touched her, he'd definitely never touched her like this. A smile formed on her lips as she tried to imagine what he'd say if he knew what she was thinking.

"Something amusing you Dr. Cameron?" House asked as he moved away from her.

She shook her head and wished she hadn't, her neck was still quite tender. "Nothing, just, well…" She couldn't say it. "Nothing."

House gave her a look which told her that perhaps she needed a psych exam. "Well you were lucky that your ex doesn't know the first thing about strangulation. He could have done a lot more damage."

"I don't know why but that makes me feel better." Cameron smiled, and she meant it.

…

House seemed to be glued to her side. Even though Mike had long since been hauled off by the police, he stuck close to Cameron throughout the statement. Then he went up to Cuddy's office with her to sign the forms that were waiting for her.

"House? Can I speak to you for moment?" Cuddy asked. She nodded at Cameron who took the hint and left.

"I've told you Cuddy. This is a strictly professional relationship." He told her as she indicated the couch.

She just rolled her eyes. He sat down anyway, his leg was aching. "Are you sure you're the right person for this? Dr. Cameron needs someone she can rely on right now." House snorted. "All I'm saying is, I'm sure she has friends who she can turn to."

"Yes, like the friend who set her up with the murderer perhaps…" Cuddy opened her mouth by House didn't let her start. "You didn't see her Cuddy. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She spent best part of the time I was there throwing up. Trust me Cuddy, I have every intention of sticking by her for this."

Then he got out and stormed out as best as his leg would allow.

If he'd turned back he would have seen that Cuddy's expression was that of admiration.

…

Cameron was waiting for him outside with her cell phone in her hand.

"I heard you were busy. I've called a cab."

House said nothing but he reached out and took her phone. Snapping it open he selected '_redial last number called_' and set the phone to his ear. "My friend just called to get a cab to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital… Yes… I'd like you to cancel it… She recently sustained a trauma, she's been a bit loopy ever since… Thank you."

"Did you really just say that?" Cameron asked incredulously.

"I do occasionally say thank you when the spirit moves me. That Kirsty at _Speedy Cabs_ is really something. I think she deserved it." He handed the phone back and walked by her licking his lips to hide the smile that he was forming.

"Not what I meant." House said nothing. "Why did you do that? Not how am I supposed to get home?" She followed House into the elevator.

"I'll take you home. First have to see if Foreman and Chase have killed out patient yet." He hit the button to close the doors. "You can wait in my office. I've got mail for you to sort."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Things here have been rather hectic lately but I've managed to write two more chapters. I get to spent Sunday putting bunk beds together so I don't know if I'll have time to type up number eight, but here's chapter seven to keep you going. Chapter eight should be up on Monday or Tuesday.

**Broken**

**Chapter 7**

Cameron checked the clock. 2:50. She finished sorting House' mail long ago. Now she was sitting in the conference room eating the roll that House had sent up to her from the cafeteria. She was bored. As she finished her roll she pulled the folder that was on the centre of the table towards her.

…

When Eric Foreman found Cameron half an hour later she was standing in front of the white board resting the open file in the crook of her arm. There was a lot of writing on the board along with a lot of crossing out and some sort of colour-coded system marking the symptoms.

"You knew your patient had a brain tumour, right?" She asked when she noticed him standing there.

"Yeah. Wilson just told her."

Cameron nodded, closed the file and sat down. "So it wasn't the drugs causing the kidney failure. I knew it couldn't be, I mean… What?"

Foreman was still standing and watching her. "Why are you still here?"

"House is giving me a ride home when he's done… I… I think he's… worried about me."

Cameron was expecting some sort of comment from Foreman, but none came. Instead he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "He is."

"He is?" Cameron had said it, but she barely believed it. Part of her wanted House to worry about her, but part of her kept on arguing that he'd never feel that way about her.

Foreman nodded. "Yesterday he was really angry because he had to work the clinic. He kept on going on about how Cuddy should be more worried about her doctors."

Cameron was sceptical. "You sure he wasn't just worried about catching something."

Eric was silent for a moment. "He was talking about you."

Cameron got the feeling that he wasn't telling her the full story, there was something about the look in his eyes as he spoke.

…

At three-thirty House decided it was time to call it a day. If Cuddy asked he'd just point out to her that Cameron needed a ride home and that he was the responsible adult who'd appointed himself chauffeur.

He found her in the conference room. Before Foreman and Cameron noticed him he took a moment to read the white board. Cameron's attempt to crack the case. She'd been on the right track.

Cameron had a strange feeling that she was being watched, House was quietly opening the door.

Foreman turned to see what Cameron was looking at. "You off now?"

Cameron looked at House who nodded. "Yeah. My doctor wants to make sure I get home safely. Apparently I'm a little loopy now."

Foreman raised an eyebrow and glanced between House and Cameron but they were already on their way out through the door.

…

In the car Cameron turned to House. "Why are you doing all this?"

House looked at her for a long time. The car keys were in his hand but he couldn't make the movement to put them into the ignition. There were so many reasons why he'd been doing this and for once annoying Cuddy wasn't one of them.

"House?" He swallowed. "You've been staring at me for about five minutes now."

He shook his head, finally put his key into the ignition and started the car.

They drove all the way back to Cameron's apartment in silence. Cameron was surprised to find that when she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car House did the same.

"House. Where are you going?"

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I told the taxi girl that you had sustained a trauma." Cameron turned around to frown at him. "A guy tried to kill you today! It doesn't seem to have sunk in yet. Those kinds of things are usually traumatic. In case you've forgotten I saw you the day before last, you weren't exactly at your best."

"I'm dealing with it House." She let herself into the building and pushed the door to behind her, but House was close behind her, he reached out his cane and caught the door before it closed. "House are you following me?"

"No. I'm just going to visit a friend who happens to live here." He kept on walking straight past Cameron who had stopped dead.

"Friend?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"I -"

"Cameron." His voice had a warning tone to it.

…

Inside her apartment Cameron took a seat on the couch and rubbed her temples. House planted himself in the armchair and once again began flipping through the channels on TV.

"House. You're confusing me. One minute you're pushing me away from you, the next you won't leave me alone for five minutes."

"That's a lie. I didn't come near you for a good two hours earlier on."

"It's been a stressful day for me. I'm going to bed." He looked at her and put down the remote. "Can you leave now?" She added in case he hadn't got the hint.

…

"Beer. Bottle. Off. Piano!"

Wilson glanced round at the piano he was leaning against. He quickly removed the bottle and buffed the surface with his sweater sleeve. Avoiding his best friend's death glare Wilson asked "How's Dr. Cameron?"

"You heard about today?"

"How could I not?"

"The bastard tried to kill her. Right there in Exam Two. I mean the guy's obviously an idiot, but… you should have seen her…" Wilson nodded, the knuckles of House's right hand were white from gripping his cane so hard. "She doesn't want my help."

"Cameron." A nod. "She said that?" Another nod.

A pause.

"Well, not exactly _that_."

"Well what then?"

"She keeps on asking why I'm doing this."

"And?"

"I don't know what to say."

"The truth _is_ usually a good place to start."

House snorted. "This is coming from the guy who gets through women quicker than most guys get through socks." Wilson's beer bottle hovered over the polished piano. "I don't know what the truth is."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, part of it's because she was in such a state two days ago… and maybe part of it's because Cuddy says I'm the wrong person to be watching out for her." James rolled his eyes. "But there's something else as well."

James Wilson realised that at this moment his friend was being deadly honest with him. He saw that he had two choices; he could be a good friend, or he could use this sudden confession to his advantage. He'd pay for it later, but it would be worth it now.

"You really like her?" It was a simple statement but House couldn't meet his eyes. "You've got to tell her."

House knew there was no point in denying it. "I'll get over it. Besides, she's not interested in me. She's moved on. I missed my chance."

"There's no harm in talking to her."

"She always follows me around at work with that knowing look in her eyes, until I put her down and then she just looks hurt. I can't talk to her. Her last boyfriend beat her up. She's not going to be looking for anyone else for a while. Especially not the guy who verbally abuses her at every opportunity. House suddenly looked lost and small.

"She's a strong woman House."

…

The strong woman in question was on the phone to her best friend at that moment.

"Maggie, you didn't know what he was into. Of course it's not your fault."

"Let me come over. I feel so bad about this."

Cameron had to stop her friend, she didn't want to be see like this. It would make Maggie feel ten times worse.

"My boss has been keeping an eye on me."

"The emotionally unavailable older man?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't do this to yourself again Al. Just give it time, you'll find a decent guy."

Cameron hated it when Maggie went down this route. Why did she always have to be the voice of reason? Before long she made her excuses and hung up. She was pretty sure that things between her and House would get interesting when she finally went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Just a short chapter, I wanted to move ahead with the story and this seemed like the easiest way to do it. Besides, at the moment I'm not getting so much time to sit and write in peace but my sister has started at school (and we've got the bunk beds up) so hopefully I'll have more time now.

**Broken**

**Chapter 8**

Cameron managed to get the message across to Maggie. She also managed to convince House that she had a female friend who was coming over to check up on her. Which meant that no one was checking up on her and she could use her time off to relax a little.

After all, since the attack House had seemed different around her somehow.

A few days after the second attack she built up the confidence to go out alone. Some of the bruises were fading and her cupboards were almost empty. She decided that she needed fruit and that soup wasn't enough to sustain her until all the bruises had gone. In fact, some of the bruise on her right cheek and most of the one on her neck had dulled to a sickly yellow colour.

…

The Monday after the attack Cameron decided she wanted to go back to work. She'd been given longer but she was fed up with sitting home doing crosswords and counting tins of soup.

That morning she got up, showered and dressed as usual. She selected a fairly plain outfit; a pair of brown trousers, a floral print shirt and a brown cardigan – something that wouldn't draw too much attention to her.

…

Gregory House hated Mondays. Especially because he had clinic duty first thing on a Monday morning – Cuddy's idea of a joke. All the sick people spent the weekend just waiting to come and bug him.

His first stop that morning was, of course, his office. Since Cameron hadn't been in for several days none of his mail had been sorted so it was starting to take over the desk. When he stepped into his office he was pleasantly surprised to see it had sorted itself overnight.

Then he spotted her.

She was alone. Foreman and Chase were apparently already in and doing something else as both their jackets were hanging on the backs of the chairs in the conference room.

"Is your calendar broken?"

Cameron looked up. House was pleased to see that she had seen some of the worn look that she had the last time he'd seen her. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

She smiled. "Hello House."

"What are you doing here?" He tried again.

"I was bored at home."

"So you came _here_?"

"House, don't start."

House, for once, did as he was told. He turned around and went to his desk and picked up a case file. Handing it to her he said, "Well if you're staying here you might as well make yourself useful."

…

Cameron didn't go to see the patient, much to House's surprise. Normally he couldn't keep Cameron away from them, she was the sort of doctor who was happy to sit and hold a patient's hand. Instead she chose to spend that day moving between the lab and the conference room.

Carefully she leaned forward to take a look into the microscope. Her eye was still tender and the rubber eye piece was hard.

"You hiding?"

Cameron didn't look up. "Nothing's out here. You want a look?"

House closed the door behind himself. "There's a reason why you were given a week off. Besides, if you're trying to get away from the patients you're choosing all the wrong places to hide."

She pushed herself away from the desk and spun the chair to face him. "I thought I could handle it."

"You don't have to stay."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I feel safe here." Instantly she regretted saying it. House was silent as he took a step towards her. "Detective Wallace called. He wants me to testify."

"Do you?"

"I want to do the right thing." She stood up, planning her escape.

"For who?"

Cameron headed towards the door but House held up his cane to halt her.

"House. Please."

"You can't do this alone." His voice was serious and almost compassionate.

"I need to go."

He didn't move the cane. "Cameron. Cuddy doesn't want you here." Then he lowered the cane and Cameron started to move by him. "My office. Now."

…

She was sitting opposite him. Perfectly straight. Her ankles were crossed and tucked under her chair, hands on her knees, staring straight at him.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked at last.

She nodded. "He can't get away with what he did." It was House's turn to nod.

"But you're scared?"

Cameron nearly didn't answer. She studied her boss' face. He was expressionless, apart from his eyes. "Terrified." She admitted at last.

"It'll be tough. Seeing Kerr again."

Cameron nodded. "I know."

"I know." He eased himself up out of the chair. "Why don't you -"

"Don't say it." She stood up too, smiled weakly at him. "I'm going to check on Mr. Benson."

…

That evening Cameron drained the last bitter dregs of her mug of coffee and picked up her phone. Dialling the number from the card Wallace had given her she scanned the room. It needed cleaning; dirty clothes were dropped in the corner of the room, an empty mug was on her bedside table, a towel from her morning shower was still damp on her bed.

Wallace answered.

…

"Well. It's done." She said as she left the bedroom.

House looked up at her from the armchair. He turned his attention away from the TV. "Good." He said as he got to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you to MoonTart for your comments earlier on. This is my first House fan fic and so I am still learning to write the characters, hence the slightly OOCness of House, hopefully over time I'll improve. I have to disagree with what you said about relationships going from being fine to suddenly abusive. They do. Especially if drugs are involved. But thank you again for your comments, I've not got any ideas for it yet, but my next House fan fic might have a more original storyline.

Thanks to everyone else who has left comments for me as well, I love reading them. Chapter 10 should be up in the next three days.

**Broken**

**Chapter 9**

House woke up feeling stiff and sore. He looked around the dark room to see where he was and felt for the bottle of Vicodin. The TV was still going in the corner of the room, showing some made for TV movie it seemed. In the light being cast by the TV he could see Cameron curled on the couch. She looked so peaceful and relaxed.

After another moment's silent searching in his pocket House closed his hand about the bottle. As he did so it gave a reassuring rattle. Downing two of the small white pills he sighed and leaned back waiting for the relief.

Cameron had spoken to Detective Wallace to tell him she would testify and then she had settled herself on the couch.

"When you said that I couldn't do this alone… Did you mean…" She'd started but she couldn't find the words to finish.

House swallowed. He was _so_ glad Wilson wasn't here to hear this. "If you need support…" He wavered. "I'll support you."

Cameron didn't need to hear any more. House wasn't going to say anything else anyway.

When Cameron dozed off an hour later House told himself that he would leave when his programme finished, but then he argued that he couldn't just leave, so he'd wait until she woke up and then he could let her know he was going. That had been six hours ago.

He eased himself out of the chair and moved stiffly down the corridor to the bathroom. The man staring back at him from the mirror looked old, worn and even less shaven than usual. What Cameron saw in him he couldn't imagine.

Leaning heavily on his cane to counteract the shooting pains in his leg which were still tormenting him despite the two Vicodin he had taken. The TV was now showing commercials, glancing at it House guessed it was some sort of cleaning product but it was hard to tell without turning up the volume.

Now he was standing he could see that Cameron was actually lying quite awkwardly. Her neck was angled upwards because her head was on the armrest and her back was arched over a plump pillow. House sighed, he couldn't let her stay there like that, he'd have to wake her.

Stacy had fallen asleep like that one night. He'd come back from work to find her sleeping uncomfortably on the hard leather couch he'd insisted on buying. It was before all the trouble with his leg and so rather than waking her he decided to do the romantic thing and carry her to their room.

He'd managed two steps before he fell over the foot stool _she'd_ insisted on buying.

There was no way he'd even think about trying it now. Gently he put a hand on her shoulder and jostled her before standing straight again.

"House?" She was sleepy and surprised. His face was mostly in shadow but she could still see how he was looking at her.

"You'll thank me later. Bed now. I want to go home."

Cameron didn't ask any questions or argue. She was too tired. She wanted to know why House had stayed so late. Why he was so worried about her being comfortable. Why was he worried about her at all?

…

When she woke the next morning Cameron was a little disappointed that House hadn't spent the night. She couldn't tell him, of course, but she'd slept easier with him in her apartment. Mike hadn't once entered her dreams that night.

She'd not really expected him to stay the night, but all the same she had sort of hoped that he'd stick around. It would have been nice to have someone to wake up to.

It wasn't early, but still not time to get up. For a while Cameron lay in bed enjoying the comforting warmth but she'd always hated doing nothing. Even as a child she'd always needed to keep busy; tidying her room, reading, drawing, rearranging furniture, going for walks, anything. It wasn't a question of being unable to sit still, it was a question of being able to relax. And for Cameron that meant keeping busy.

Now she moved around the apartment straightening things and clearing things up. When she turned the TV on it was still on the channel House had been watching that night.

It was half six, she had hours before she needed to leave. Rather than carrying on with her work around the house she settled on the couch and watched the TV. And thought.

…

House also woke early that morning. He rarely remembered his dreams, but that night he was sure that Cameron had made an appearance. That didn't mean anything, Wilson had invaded his sleep from time to time, usually after they'd had an argument or something similar.

He had rolled over in his sleep and set off another wave of pain in his thigh. Breathing through the pain he sat up and felt for the bottle on the bedside table. He swallowed one tablet before he even switched on the light.

There was no getting back to sleep now. Reluctantly he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He showed and made his way back to bed where he lounged back against the pillows and flicked on the TV.

…

Cameron watched the end credits roll and then started to get ready to go out. When she was dressed she stood in front of the mirror and began trying to cover the bruises on her face with the light make up she used. She had to wonder what the patients thought when she showed up in their exam room looking rougher than they did.

…

House was trying to avoid Cuddy again. He was trying a new tactic that Wilson had accidentally suggested to him.

Hiding in plain view.

That was why he was going down to the clinic.

It was.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Cameron was working there that morning.

Nothing at all.

…

Nurse Anderson was working the desk at the clinic again. As usual the place was teeming with people, most of them waiting to see doctors, or waiting for people who were waiting to see doctors.

They were waiting a little longer than usual. One of the doctors had been called away to the E.R. so Dr. Cameron was handling the bulk of the patients. Things had actually been moving quite quickly, that was until a patient had been sent to exam room two.

Dr. Cameron had been standing outside for a couple of minutes when House stepped out of the elevator. Nurse Anderson quickly set about making herself look busy, she'd long ago learnt that when House appeared it was safest to keep a low profile.

For once he didn't head over to the desk to berate the nurses. He locked onto Dr. Cameron and strode over in that direction.

Just then Nurse Anderson was called away by her shift supervisor, but right before she left she saw the older doctor slip his hand onto the younger doctor's back and lean towards her as if he was about to say something.

…

When the doors to the ground floor opened House spotted Cameron almost right away. She was standing just outside exam room two staring at the door handle. She didn't see him coming. Didn't even look up until he spoke to her.

"There's an art to these doors. Generally there's some sort of handle you can turn." Cameron reached out a hand and touched the door handle. "Cameron." He put a hand on the small of her back and brought her out of her reverie.

Cameron let her hand fall and touched her neck. "It was here. I keep on dreaming that he's here."

House leaned towards her as if he were sharing a secret. "He's not."

She smiled. "I know." Turning to face him she nodded at him. "I'm fine." Then she opened the door, check the file in her hand and greeted the person within.

House turned and walked away. It would have been a real pain if Kerr had been in there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I'm loving reading all your comments and reviews. Thanks for that. Earlier this week I was feeling kind of stuck and I read some of your kind words and suddenly I was inspired. I wasn't planning to post this until Saturday and then to save Chapter 11 until later in the week. But I've had a burst of inspiration and I've a little free time, so I figured I'd post now while I could.

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

"Good to see you back."

Cameron looked up from House's mail to see who was talking. It was James Wilson.

"House had to see Dr. Cuddy." She explained. "And thanks. It's good to be back."

"Healing well."

Cameron hated the looks from the doctors here. They were worse than the looks from the patients. Patients wondered what had happened; doctors studied the bruises, watched to see how she was healing, suggested alternative courses of treatment _and_ wondered what had happened to her.

Either Wilson was happy to wait for House or the grumpy older doctor wasn't the person he was here to see. He took a seat across the desk from her.

"Do you need something? I didn't think Mr. Schindel needed an oncology consult."

"Actually I'm here to see you."

"I don't need an oncology consult either." She gave a thin smile and put down the letters.

"You've been spending too much time around House." Wilson relaxed a little. "House has been worried about you."

"So I've been told."

"Huh?"

"Foreman said that House was worried about me. I didn't really believe him… I mean… this is House we're talking about."

Wilson gave a gentle laugh. He glanced around to make sure no one was about to walk in on them and then began in a low voice. "He really didn't want to care about you. He fought it so hard and then Kerr came along. You know the rest."

Cameron was confused. She knew what he was saying but she couldn't believe it. "But House doesn't care about anymore. He definitely doesn't care about me." She paused. Was that really true?

Wilson could see the conflict on her face. "Speak to him. Please. I hate having to put him up like this, he's worse than usual. He's pining for you. He won't admit it, but he is."

…

Cameron thought about what Wilson had said to her for a long time. She wanted to speak to him, to talk about whatever it was that was going on between them. However, every time she tried she couldn't find the words, that and the opportunity for a serious conversation with House rarely presented itself.

Then she was called to testify.

…

"House." She walked slowly across the room to his desk.

"Tomorrow I've got to go testify." She reached the chair opposite the desk but didn't sit down.

"How long have you known?" He was paying attention now.

"A while." She shrugged.

"And you're going alone."

"I can handle it."

"Cameron, sit down."

She sat. Perfectly straight again.

"So you're going to go and face the guy who attacked you. Alone?"

"Maggie's taking the day off work to come with me -"

House bashed his cane on the floor. "Great! The woman who set you up with that freak."

"House! She didn't know. She feels really guilty about this."

"I don't want her to go with you!" He shouted, making Cameron jump. His outburst seemed to have taken even him by surprise.

"Then who House? You keep telling me that I can't do this alone, but you don't want anyone to come to the trial with me! What am I supposed to do then House?" It wasn't until she stopped that she realised how loud she'd been talking.

House was silent.

He got out of his chair and made his way over to the door. For a moment Cameron thought he was going to leave. He paused with a hand on the door handle and then he pulled the blinds. Neither spoke a word until House was back in his seat at the desk.

"I'll go with you."

Cameron laughed. House didn't. "Why? What's got you so concerned about my welfare?" House started to speak but Cameron didn't stop. "I just want to know why you're doing this."

House said nothing for several minutes. He debated several possible answers, some sarcastic, some gentle and un-House-like. "I want to be there for you."

He started at her. Barely blinking. Cameron swallowed. That statement could be taken any number of ways. She decided to take it the way he had given it. He wanted to go to court with her. "I've got to be at the courthouse at one."

…

House didn't move from his desk for hours. Outside the sky darkened and it began to rain. There was a knock at the door but House ignored it and didn't take his attention away from the computer screen.

The door opened despite the lack of reaction from House.

"Working late?" House actually looked up. He'd been expecting Wilson.

"Dr. Cuddy. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Cameron told me that you were going to take her to court tomorrow."

"She can't face Kerr alone. Just proving how responsible I can be."

"She also told me she thought you were ill." House rolled his cane in his right hand. "What do you think she meant by that?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Cuddy's tone was serious but she was smiling. Perhaps Cameron had told her more than she was letting on.

"I won't be in tomorrow."

"Cameron said she wasn't needed until one. She'll be in for clinic duty at nine."

"She won't be in tomorrow."

Cuddy didn't say anything. She smiled at House, told not to stay too late and then left.

…

The next morning House arrived at Cameron's apartment a little after ten. Either she was expecting him or she'd been planning on leaving early. He didn't call to let her know he was on his way and she couldn't see the road from her apartment. All the same she opened the door, gushed "Hi House" and then headed back to the kitchen for a mug of coffee.

She looked as though she'd not had much sleep that night and she obviously wasn't planning on eating much as she was impeccably dressed in a black suit which would just attract food and stains.

House also noted that Cameron was wearing very little make up. For the past week he'd seen her trying to cover up the bruises when she thought no one was looking. He wondered if she'd been advised by the prosecutors to try not to cover the marks Kerr had left on her or if it was her own idea.

"You're early." She told him as she finished off her coffee.

"You were expecting me. You need to eat. We'll pick something up on the way to court."

"I can't eat." She rinsed out the mug and set it on the counter to be washed up. It sat there beside a dinner plate and a pan – left over from dinner the say before.

House recalled her reaction to being questioned about Kerr the first time, while she'd handled her second encounter with him much better. He knew she didn't want to take a chance on her reaction at the third meeting. If she threw up in the witness box she'd hate herself, she didn't want to seem weak.

"Let's go." He said at last.

"We don't need to leave for nearly two hours House. Where will we go?"

"Just for a drive. You need a little time to relax and calm your nerves before facing him."

And she agreed.

…

That was how they came to the park. A vast stretch of flat land with a few trees and a play park not far from the courthouse. House abandoned the car and they walked a short way into the part and sat down at the first bench they came to.

They didn't speak the whole time they were there. Cameron's attention was focused on the play park in the middle distance. She watched the three or four small children happily climbing over the jungle gyms.

House watched Cameron.

They sat together comfortably for almost three quarters of an hour. Finally House checked his watch and Cameron took that as a sign that they should leave.

Again they didn't speak as they left the park but House' hand found it's hand to the small of her back as an unspoken offering of support.

The walk up the courtroom was probably the longest she had ever made. Afterwards she couldn't remember what happened to get her from the door to the stand. Somehow she made it.

The she had to speak.

Her voice was weak and although she remained composed while she explained how she had met Mike. When it came to describing the attack she cracked. She couldn't stop the tears, but she didn't stop talking. By the time she came to describe the second attack the tears were flowing quite freely but she didn't care anymore. She was suddenly feeling stronger. More confident.

At last the judge told her she could step down. It was all that she could do not to run out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

House was waiting just outside the door for her. She all but ran into him and knocked him off balance. Cameron took hold of his arm to steady him and he could feel her shaking. Putting an arm around her seemed the natural thing to do; he did it partly to steady himself while he fished for his Vicodin, and also because a part of him wanted to just hold her and make her feel safe.

…

Cameron didn't argue or object to being led back to the car. He just started the engine and drove, right to the outskirts of town. At last he stopped outside a tiny café with a royal blue front which stood out because all the other buildings in the row were pale pastels or other muted tones.

"How do you feel now?" He asked as they sat down inside and scanned the menu.

"Drained… Tired… Hungry." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Good. Let's eat and work up from there." And he waved the waiter over.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Finally some action! Things between House and Cameron take a step forward. I'm also I'm afraid you'll have to get by with this untilafter Tuesday, I'm going away on Monday and what with my Dad's girlfriend moving in with her other daughter and getting ready to go to Uni again things are rather hectic. Expect number twelve on either Tuesday or Wednesday.

**Broken**

**Chapter 11**

He was back at her apartment again. This was becoming a habit, and strangely enough he didn't feel in any great hurry to break it.

Once again she was sitting on the couch and he was in the armchair. He'd stretched his right leg out and Cameron was ignoring his foot on her coffee table, even if she was to protest he probably wouldn't move. She was hunched up on the couch; wedged into the corner furthest from him, hugging her knees.

"The look in his eyes… He just started at me the whole time… I think… I didn't look at him after the first few minutes. But I know he watched me walk in. Everyone was looking at me, but he was really looking, if you know what I mean."

House was quiet. He had a feeling that she needed to do this, to tell him exactly what she had experienced that afternoon. When Cameron stopped talking House stretched a little and made to get up.

"Are you going?" Her attention was immediately on him.

_Was this a trick question?_ "Do you want me to go?"

"No." Cameron said a little too quickly. "I mean, you're welcome to stay… If you want." An uncomfortable silence. "I could… umm… make something for dinner…"

House removed his leg from her coffee table and leaned forward a little against the pain. "So you've got your appetite back."

Cameron laughed. "I guess so."

…

He couldn't sit there in the living room, watching as Cameron cooked them a meal. It was uncomfortable enough to just sit with her, having her cook a meal for them to share; that was a little too homely for his liking.

She was actually relieved when he suggested that they go out instead. With recent events she hadn't kept on top of the shopping the way she usually did. She knew that she had some spaghetti, she was pretty sure that she had at least one tin of mushroom soup, and there was half a block of week old cheese which she had kept on pushing to the back of the fridge because all her bread had been used up on soup.

Even as she spoke the words her mind was back-pedalling trying to come up with some sort of meal for two from the meagre contents of her fridge.

Perhaps he'd read her expression, or he'd not wanted to risk her cooking. Whatever it was she was glad.

Now they were sitting in a restaurant round the corner from House's place. Cameron guessed that he came here fairly regularly as at the door a waitress had greeted him with a "Usual place?" House had nodded and led Cameron to the back of the establishment.

It was almost gentlemanly the way that he held her chair for her. As he studied the menu, an act Cameron guessed was more for his, Cameron found herself looking at him in a way she'd told herself she wouldn't anymore.

…

"They've got to convict him." They were onto dessert and conversation had turned back to Kerr and the trial.

"By this time tomorrow he should be settling into his new permanent home."

"What if they don't?" It wasn't the words that made House look up, it was the tone. The urgency of her voice. There was fear in her eyes.

House couldn't lie to her. When the guy had got away from the police the first place he went was back to Cameron. What was stopping him from trying again?

He wanted to make some sarcastic comment about the jury or the trial, but none came to him. He wanted to at least make some comment that might get rid of that frightened look in her eyes.

He couldn't.

So with all his energy he stretched out his right arm, placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

…

"Detective Wallace said that he'd call tomorrow when the verdict's in." Cameron was standing at the doorway, House had told her he would just drop her off, but then he'd come right up to her apartment door. He was already regretting it, his leg was killing him.

"Good. What time?"

"In the morning, I think. Whenever the jury gets done. It won't take them that long, will it?" He saw the worry flash across her face again, and then it was gone. "God. This whole thing is making me paranoid." She took a deep steadying breath; in through the nose, out through the mouth. "I can do this. I'll be fine."

"You've done the hard bit. You've faced him. You can do anything." He adjusted his weight and leaned more heavily on his cane. Anybody else he would have just told them to get on with things and left, but something was keeping him here, here with Cameron.

His words had caught her attention. She could do anything. It was a cheesy comment and he'd intended it as such. But she couldn't help but be reminded of Wilson's earlier comments. He was pining for her?

If she could do anything, now was the time to talk to him.

"House. Could you come in for moment?"

…

She took another deep breath before she began. Her mind was racing through about a hundred different ways she could ask this question.

To her surprise House asked it first.

"You want to know why I'm doing all this, don't you? Why does House suddenly care so much?"

Cameron couldn't answer. As usual he had it completely right. She was heartened by the fact that he was acknowledging it.

Neither spoke. Each was waiting for the other to comment. House wouldn't let himself speak, he wanted to know what Cameron made of what he'd said, after all, he'd all but said he cared about her.

Cameron had to know for sure. "Do you mean it?"

An almost imperceptible nod.

Cameron grinned. "You care about me." She waited for House to deny it or alter his meaning but he said nothing. She made to step forward to sit on the couch, he was sitting in what she was rapidly coming to think of as House's chair, but as she got close he held up a hand.

House pressed his forehead against the cool handle of his cane. "No man should ever treat a woman the way Mike treated you." A long pause, this would be so much easier with some alcohol in his system. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the orange bottle. The next best thing. "I… It made me so angry seeing you like that… like this… what he…" He just couldn't find the words.

"House, you don't need to do this. Thank you. For letting me know." She sighed this was just going to make things more awkward. She turned her back on him and headed out towards the kitchen, the meal had made her fuzzy headed and this wasn't helping. She needed caffeine or a stiff drink.

Talking about feelings had never been his strong point, feelings and personal issues were two territories he didn't like to venture into and now he was getting dangerously far into both. Watching as Cameron walked away from him, even just into the other room, he felt as though he was watching her walk away for good. Kerr had almost caused that to happen.

Mentally he cursed himself for his complete inability to articulate what he felt and once again he wished for a drink. As Cameron walked into the kitchen he pushed himself up from his seat a little too fast.

His right leg started to buckle but he did his best to ignore it and forced himself forward wishing the Vicodin could get to work a little quicker.

With a speed he normally reserved for escaping from Cuddy he crossed the room. Suddenly he was face to face with Cameron and his lips were on hers. At first she resisted, caught of guard by his advance, then for second or two she relaxed a little to enjoy the kiss. But reason overrode her emotions and she pulled away leaving House looking bewildered.

"I'm sorry House. Could you leave now?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up. I would have liked to have had it done yesterday but my Nan's not been well and she's having to go into hospital. That coupled with Uni just getting started means I've fallen a little behind. But I'm catching up, and I'm going to have four hours of travelling every day to look forward to, so plenty of time to work on this.

I'm also aware that this chapter just sort of… ends. But that's because there were other things that I wanted to have happen and I felt that I needed a new chapter to put them in. Hence chapter 13 which (making no promises) might be here by Saturday, or at the beginning of next week.

Thanks for your patience and reviews.

**Broken**

**Chapter 12**

Standing in the hallway outside her apartment House felt rather confused. He guessed he's moved too fast for her. She'd just been attacked and so he caught her completely off guard with a kiss. Maybe if he'd done that a few weeks ago the reaction would have been different…

…

Cameron paced the apartment trying to figure out what had just gone on between her and House. She'd pushed him into admitting his feelings for her and then in true House style he's taken her by surprise with his next move.

It had been a good kiss. She had been surprised for a couple of seconds and hadn't really reacted. Then she'd started to enjoy it, but her mind was reminding her that she'd recently been attacked and maybe she wasn't quite ready for this yet.

Now she felt sick and tired but although she lay down on her bed she couldn't doze off. Eventually she got up to do the one thing she knew would take her mind off it.

She cleaned.

…

House went home. His place was dark and empty. He couldn't admit it but he enjoyed spending time in Cameron's company. He wanted to protect her but there was more to it than that; she seemed to change the way he did things. He did always like the effect she had on him of course.

Now he's screwed things up wonderfully. Mere weeks after she'd been assaulted he had practically forced himself on her.

But she had kissed back, hadn't she? There had been a few moments before she pulled away when he'd felt her mouth pushing against his. Their tongues touching.

He thumped into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The memory of that kiss had left an almost goofy smile behind. Quickly he splashed cold water on his face and scowled at his reflection. Then he turned around and headed back to his car.

Wilson would know what to do.

…

Julie rolled over and looked at the clock. Exactly midnight. There was only one person she knew who'd come around at this time of night. She quickly kicked and shoved her husband into the land of the living, spat "your friend's here to see you" and the rolled over to try and get some sleep.

It was a very tired looking Wilson who opened the door. House had that frustrated air about him but taking one look at Wilson in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt he smiled. "Nice. At least I know I'm not interrupting anything."

Wilson closed the door in his face. He had approximately ninety seconds before House started pounding on the door. Racing back to the bedroom he pulled on some pants, gave his wife a quick kiss and told her he had to go out. He'd be sleeping on the couch for sure tonight.

When the door opened again Wilson's hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled and his fly was undone. "Usual?" Wilson asked. House gave an affirmative grunt. "For this." He yawned. "You're paying."

…

"Let me get this straight. You told her you had feelings for her. Then you kissed her. Then she threw you out?" Wilson laughed a little.

"What do I do now? God, this is why I don't do this. Meaningless sex is so much easier than feeling."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "And you need me to figure this out _because_?"

"You know these things."

"Can I remind you that my advice got you thrown out?"

House grabbed his beer bottle and took a swig. "Which is why you're going to help me fix this."

…

At last Wilson was back at home. Julie was asleep with the blankets wrapped tightly around her body. Her way of keeping Wilson out of the marital bed. He settled himself on the couch and kicked off his shoes, he hoped that House and Cameron sorted themselves out soon. Enough of his time was spent organising his own relationships, let alone those of his friends and colleagues.

…

Back at his place House couldn't sleep. He had to leave for work in a few hours and he hadn't slept at all. At least it could give Cuddy plenty of ammunition.

He wanted to believe that he was just worried about the trial outcome, but he knew that he was lying to himself. That kiss was weighing heavily on his mind.

…

If anyone had been brave enough they might have made comment about House and Cameron's arrival within minutes of each other, far too early, both looking as though neither had slept at all. A brave soul might have mentioned the way that House kept glancing at Cameron. But this was House and no one would dare say a word.

"Cameron."

"House, I'm busy." She'd been a couple of steps behind Chase and Foreman out of the conference room. Since she'd arrived at work two hours ago she'd managed to avoid being alone with House. Now they were alone.

"Have you heard anything from Wallace yet?" He closed the space between them.

"It's still early. He'll call." He was right in front of her now.

There was a pause. House cleared his throat. "Last night… I…" Why did he keep on losing the ability to speak coherently to her?

"House, I'm busy." She repeated.

House bit the sarcastic comment hovering on his tongue. He raised his hand, his excuse would be that he wanted to check the cut on her lip which was almost all healed, but he really just wanted to feel those lips that had been haunting him all night.

But Cameron turned away and didn't look back. He let his hand fall to his side and cursed himself for the way he'd been behaving.

…

Her pager buzzed at her hip and so she excused herself from their patient with a quick. "Dr. Foreman will answer any questions you have."

A glance proved that she was being paged by Detective Wallace. She retreated to House's office and drew the blinds. She felt safer there than she would taking the call outside the hospital on her cell, part of her was scared that he would come back to the hospital if they let him go.

She sank into his swivel chair and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Detective Wallace. Hi… I'm calling about the results of the trial… no… they did… yes… yes, thank you. Goodbye."

…

It would appear that his new found, confusing relationship with Cameron was also sending him crazy. As he limped up the corridor to his office he saw his blinds had been pulled. He knew he hadn't pulled the blinds before he'd left. He was sure had hadn't. Normally he did that when he was hiding from someone.

Then he guessed who was in his office.

He crossed the room to his desk. The chair was facing away from him. Rather than speaking to her he waited until he was within arms reach of the chair and grabbed the back of it. Pulling he spun Cameron around to face him.

"Oh. House." She uncrossed her legs and made to get up but he was blocking her way. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sighed.

House frowned. He wanted to hold her and promise her that everything would be okay. He wanted to kick himself in the nuts for thinking like that as well. He wished he could just shrug it off and avoid getting involved.

He couldn't.

"I'm sorry Cameron." He felt awkward, but anger was bubbling inside him. There was nothing that he could say, he wanted to leave the hospital right now and bludgeon several people with his cane.

"No. They convicted him. He's getting twenty-five to life." She wiped her eyes again and laughed. "I don't know why I'm crying."

House gave her a look which came pretty close to a smile and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and allowed him to pull her out of her seat. Then he watched her leave as he dropped into the chair she had just vacated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I had a sudden burst of inspiration last night and had to sit under my duvet cover with a torch to finish the chapter so that I wouldn't disturb my sister. Not that you guys needed to know that, but I thought you'd appreciate the mental image that conjures up.

Anyhoo. On with the story…

**Broken**

**Chapter 13**

Lisa Cuddy had completely forgotten about the trial. When Dr. Cameron knocked on the door Lisa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. The young woman outside her room had obviously been crying. She waved her in whilst fishing for a box of tissues in her desk drawer.

"Dr. Cuddy, I thought you'd like to know, they convicted him."

"Allison. That's great. I'm glad to hear it." She quickly replaced the tissues. "For a moment I thought it would be bad news. Have you been crying? Oh God, what's House done now?"

Cameron laughed. "He's not done anything. I just… it's stupid. Every time I think about it I start crying."

"It's understandable. You've been under a lot of stress. You just let me know if you need any time -"

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy. I'm fine now. I'm really fine."

…

When the elevator stopped on the Diagnostics floor Cameron was met by Foreman.

"Just heard." He said smiling at her. "Bet you're glad."

"Uh huh." She stepped into pace with him. "You wanna grab something to drink after work today?"

…

"Hey, what's he doing here?"

It was Chase who had spoken. Cameron and Foreman both looked up and turned to see who he was talking about. House had just walked in with Wilson and the pair of them were looking around as though they were searching for someone.

To Foreman and Chase's surprise Cameron raised her hand and waved at them. House nodded to show he'd seen her and then they headed to the bar.

"Did you invite them?" Chase hissed at Cameron.

She shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't have." She shot a sour look at Chase. "House was there for me through all this." She didn't mention that she was hoping to get House alone to discuss what had gone on between them that night.

Foreman laughed at the expressions on his friends faces and turned to Chase. "It's her party, she can invite whoever she likes. Even if that includes our crabby boss."

They laughed and chatted for a little while longer until House and Wilson arrived at the table. Dead silence fell.

"Well this is fun." Wilson quipped after a minute or so of everyone sipping their drinks and looking uncomfortably at each other.

"I… I just wanted to say thanks to everyone." Cameron began.

House interrupted. He raised his glass and looked at the woman sitting directly opposite him. "To Cameron. And those smart guys and gals in the jury."

Glasses clinked and before long Foreman, Chase and Wilson were discussing a football game. Occasionally a comment would be thrown towards Cameron or House but for the most part they stayed out of the conversation. House was watching her carefully over the top of his glass. She was playing with her glass and every now and again she's look up and meet his eyes.

"Don't you think so, Cam?"

"Huh?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "I said, don't you think so?"

"Umm… yeah, sure. I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

The three men who had been talking watched her get up and walk towards the back of the bar."

"Is she really okay?"

"She's been pretty distracted all evening."

"She's still coming to terms with things I guess."

Wilson interrupted the two younger men. "Perhaps she has other things on her mind, eh Greg?"

House looked at the man sitting beside him. He'd not had that much to drink but he couldn't really focus on his friend.

He had other things on his mind.

…

Cameron splashed a little water on her face and sighed. She couldn't remember why exactly she had invited House and Wilson. In fact she had phoned Maggie shortly after speaking to Detective Wallace and had turned down her friend's suggestion of drinks and a movie. But when she'd met Foreman she'd suddenly changed her mind and decided to invite him out for drinks with her. He agreed. Chase agreed.

Then she found herself alone with House, well, not entirely alone, but the patient hardly counted – he was out cold.

"I hear you're going out tonight."

She looked up from the chart. House was standing in the doorway. "Careful House, one more step and people might think you're actually visiting a patient."

"Yeah, but no one would believe them if they told."

"Do you want something?"

"Nope. Just checking up on my underlings."

"Seriously?" She put the chart down and headed out of the room, deliberately walking a little too quick for him to keep up. "It's just drinks with Foreman and Chase."

"You know it's cruel to run away from a cripple."

She stopped right outside the elevator. "What do you really want House?" He said nothing. She pressed the button to take her down to the clinic. "If you're really that interested you're welcome to stop by. We'll be at Mikey's."

…

"Do you think she's okay?" Wilson asked House as Chase got up to get another round of drinks.

"Perhaps someone should check up on her." Foreman suggested.

"She'd hate that." House said, but even as he spoke he was pulling himself to his feet. "I'll go."

Just behind the bar was a corridor leading to the bathrooms. House found her leaning against the wall studying her shoes.

"Having fun?"

She straightened up, he hadn't seen it but he guessed he's made her jump. "I just needed a minute to think."

"Well, you've had about ten."

"Perhaps coming like this wasn't such a good idea. I might call it a night. Tomorrow everything can start getting back to normal."

He caught her eye. "Everything?"

"Everything."

…

"Hey guys. This has been great but I really need to go." Cameron faked a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"How are you getting home from here?" Wilson asked as he handed her the jacked she'd slung over the back of his chair.

"It's not far. I'll walk."

"Is that a good idea?" House didn't look up at her and he'd spoken so lowly that Cameron was sure that the only other person who'd heard was Chase whose eyes were flicking between the two of them. "I think I'll call it a night. Getting drunk is so much more fun at work." He got to his feet and found himself steadier than he'd been expecting.

"You can't drive." Cameron stated and then darted off to call a cab at the bar. She wasn't gone long but when she returned House had vanished. "Where'd he -" Three arms pointed towards the door. "Thanks, night."

Outside House heard the door close behind him and then bang open again. He continued steadily walking away until he felt someone catch his arm.

"I called you a cab."

"You've called me a lot of things but I'm pretty sure that 'a cab' is not one of them." He started to move away.

"They'll be pissed if they get here and you've gone. Besides, it's not safe to drive."

"Since when have you been so concerned about Cab Driver Welfare?"

Cameron didn't blink. "Since a certain cabby brought it to your attention that I'd been attacked." Her eyes fell.

"Ah yes, the friendly neighbourhood taxi driver. Everybody's favourite superhero." He thought he saw a smile. "If he's so super he can drop you off on the way. He'll probably even…" He trailed off. Her hand was on his cheek and she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"House." She stretched herself a little taller, standing on her toes. "Thank you for last night." She absentmindedly moved her thumb a little over his bristles. "It's going to take me some time. Okay?"

House nodded. His left hand had found it's way to her face. The contact made both of them shiver.

Neither moved. They stood almost completely still enjoying this comforting contact with another human being.

Then over her shoulder House saw the bright lights of the car arriving for them. "Cab." He muttered and both took a step back.

The moment between them had passed but she smiled at him as he held the door open for her and he knew that things between them were different now.

………………

A/N: Not sure when the next update will be. Nan's seriously ill in hospital, family moving in, Uni starting again. So things are a little hectic. But I promise that the next chapter will be up, at the latest, next Saturday!

Thanks for the reviews and comments.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry this has taken a little while to get up. Things here have been so hectic I've just not had the time or the space to write or type. Now I've found a place where I can sit and work on an evening so hopefully I'll be able to get an update at least once a week (maybe twice if you're lucky!) So anyway, enjoy…

**Broken**

**Chapter 14**

When Robert Chase went to work the next morning, he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to tell someone what he'd seen that night. Whatever it was that he'd seen. During the drive into the hospital he'd been hoping that he could speak to Foreman but when he arrived Cameron was already there and Foreman was nowhere to be seen.

She seemed a little tired but otherwise she said nothing about their night out. Chase quickly realised that rather than speaking to Foreman he could just speak to one of the parties involved in the scene he had witnessed that night. And Cameron was easily more approachable than House.

Apart from a brief 'hi' when he entered the room neither spoke until she finally finished sorting House's mail and took a seat at the conference table beside him. She seemed to be very interested in the journal article she was reading about the effects of some new drug on the MRSA bug.

After watching her scanning the same paragraph several times she surprised him by looking up suddenly. "Chase, I hate it when people watch me reading. What do you want?"

"Umm… what's up with you and House? I mean, I saw you and House last night…" Cameron's look was dangerous and Chase trailed off. Cameron looked away and he tried again. "What's going on between the two of you? I thought you were over him."

Cameron guessed that he wasn't going to give up until she gave him some kind of answer. "I was over him… then my boyfriend beat me up and things ended up changing."

She looked up at him and he could see the look in her eyes, she was silently begging him not to push any further. Instead he nodded and smiled before delicately changing the subject.

…

He could tell she was deeply involved with what she was doing in the lab. She was moving between the microscope, a note pad on the table and some test tubes on the other side of the lab. Smiling to himself he thought "_at least she's not crying so the centrifuge must be okay_."

Quietly he opened the door. Not quiet enough, she still heard him but she didn't want to acknowledge him, she wanted to know what he wanted before saying anything. She was caught completely off guard when she felt a large hand on her hip.

"House, what do you want?" She asked wondering if he'd felt her jump when he touched her.

He'd felt it, but he didn't say anything and removed his hand. The contact had surprise him too. He could just see the side of her face – she was smiling. Relieved that he'd not upset her he tried to remember what he'd come in to say.

She spoke first. "Chase wants to know what's going on between us."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." She paused and turned to face him. He was too close, she could feel his breath on her face. Smiling she said, "you promised to give me some space." She waved her hand.

"Oh." He took a small step backwards. "I didn't think you meant it so literally."

"What do you really want House?"

A look passed over his face so quickly she barely saw it. It looked an awful lot like fear. But this was House.

When he started to talk Cameron was reminded of Tommy Briggs in second grade. Tommy had invited her to his birthday party, he'd stood in front of her ringing his hands, stammering and not looking her in the eye. She'd gone, her Mum thought Tommy was cute, and found that she was the only girl there.

By the time House left the lab Cameron realised that he'd invited her out to dinner. _Hopefully_, she thought to herself as she removed the slide from the microscope and put the lid back on the pen, _it'll go better than Tommy's birthday party_.

Cameron had spent all evening playing with Phillip MacLean while Tommy watched on it tears.

…

Given his lack of threats about telling her friends Cameron guessed it was okay to tell Foreman and Chase. All the same she didn't want to start rumours so she called Maggie instead.

"You're going out for a date with him?"

"Not a date. Dinner." Cameron placed extra emphasis on the last word to get the message across. Maggie seemed to be having trouble telling the difference between dinner and date.

"Like your last date with him?"

Cameron inwardly groaned at the mention of the disastrous date she'd goaded him into. "That was a date, this is dinner. It was his idea."

"Doctor Stone-Heart has invited you out on a date?"

"No, Doctor House has invited me out for dinner. Doctor Stonehardt is a well respected physician in surgery."

"Quit being smart with me. Oh, my boss just walked in, I'll call you later. Hopefully you'll have come to your sense."

There was a click at the other end of the line and Cameron hung up and spun around in the chair. Then she stopped dead.

"Oh. Hello Dr. Cuddy. I didn't hear you come in."

…

Cameron had a meeting with Dr. Cuddy at two o' clock. Foreman and Chase actually found it quite funny. She'd not wanted to tell them but since Cuddy had told her to swap her clinic hours with Chase she'd had to tell him. He'd _had_ to tell Foreman and now the pair of them were sitting in the conference room laughing at her.

She had to admit, if she hadn't been so worried about getting into trouble she would have found the whole thing comic. Dr. Cuddy had just materialised behind her to hear best part of the conversation she was having about House, from his phone, in his office. She knew what it looked like.

"If I was Cuddy I'd give you an award for coping with House." He opened his mouth to say something else but then he closed it again and looked a little above Cameron's head. Foreman turned, as did Cameron. House was standing right behind her.

"Cameron. Could I speak to you for a moment?"

When he pulled the blinds she felt a little unnerved. That meant it was personal. If he had just wanted to yell at her he'd have left the blinds open, so anyone could look in and see him laying into her.

She seemed to have shrunk. He was standing on one side of the desk with her on the other side and she looked tiny.

"I'm sorry."

"What did Cuddy hear?"

They both spoke at the same time which made Cameron look up. She caught a glint in his eye, the bastard actually found this amusing.

"I was telling Maggie you were taking me out for dinner. And that it wasn't a date." She added quickly. "I don't know when she came in."

House mused that Cuddy should be fitted with bells so they couldn't sneak up on people.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No. Chase is right, she probably wants to give you an award."

"Has Dr. Cuddy spoken to you?"

"Yeah, she ambushed me in Wilson's office."

"What did she say?"

"I don't want to spoil your fun." He headed over to open the blinds. "You'd better go. It's nearly two o' clock."

…

Lisa Cuddy was heading back to her office after a meeting with Nursing Manager of the Children's Ward when she ran into Cameron. Once back in the office she had Cameron take a seat on one couch and then settled opposite her on the other.

"Dr. Cameron. I'm not even going to pretend I understand what you see in House." She began the speech she'd been rehearsing for the past couple of hours. "And I understand that after recent events, you're looking for -"

"I'm not."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not looking for anything. After… after what he did… I couldn't…"

Cuddy blushed. "So, you're not?"

"No."

"But, dinner?"

It was Cameron's turn to blush. "Well… we've got close."

Cuddy smiled. "I shouldn't allow this." She stood up and walked to the desk. "But House actually smiled this morning. You've done something to him. I should -"

Cameron's pager went off, she put her hand to her hip to turn it off but Cuddy shook her head. "Go on, go. I guess we're finished here."

…

"You can thank me later."

"Huh?" Cameron adjusted her pager on the waistband of her pants.

"I figured she'd had enough time to speak to you." He seemed pretty smug.

"My page was from Foreman. You had him send me an urgent page?" Now Cameron was smiling. "But things were just getting interesting."

They headed for an elevator. "How so?"

"Well you slipped up this morning." House's expression now could best be described as bemused. "You smiled at Cuddy."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: This one is a little shorter than the last bit, but I just had this brilliant burst of inspiration.

**Broken**

**Chapter 15**

Wilson was sitting in House's living room drinking all his beer. Luckily, thus far, no bottles had been placed on top of his piano. Part of House was wishing he'd not invited him over. Wilson wasn't offering much support and he was making House nervous.

"No corsage this time?" Wilson asked as he raised a bottle to his lips.

House just stumped off to the bathroom and returned carrying a large bunch of flowers. Wilson almost laughed at the sight; House dressed up in a suit – at least as dressed up as he ever got, cane in one hand, large bouquet of flowers in his other. He was also scowling, but Wilson was sure that would change once he saw Cameron.

…

Another outfit hurtled across the room and landed on her bed. It looked like a tornado had passed through her wardrobe. House had told her that the place was 'dressy' and that something smart would do. But suddenly all her clothes, even her smart ones, were unsuitable.

Eventually she pulled out a maroon dress. It hadn't been out in a long while but as soon as she held it in front of herself she knew it would be perfect. Once she'd settled on the dress it didn't take long to turn it into a full outfit.

When she opened the door she guessed that the sharp intake of breath from behind the flowers meant that House approved of her outfit. She had to admit that he didn't look so bad himself.

…

At first he felt that things between them were a little strange, he was constantly being reminded of the way their 'date' had gone. He'd noticed that Cameron was a little tense, she relaxed a little into her seat when he put some music on, it got rid of the awkward silence.

They got caught at some traffic lights and Cameron laughed as he beat out a tune on the steering wheel. It was as though in that instant the barriers came down and suddenly they were able to talk to each other. In fact they were so involved with their conversation about music that they nearly missed the traffic lights, much to the annoyance of the cards waiting behind them.

Cameron thought he was joking when he pulled up outside the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in town. Chandler's was well known for being overpriced, it was also well known for itself exceptional band. When House pulled up and got out Cameron remained seated. This gave him a chance to act like a gentleman, he walked around to her side of the car cursing the pain in his leg and planning to locate his bottle of Vicodin as soon as possible.

"You know the valet only parks the car, he's not a taxi service."

Cameron pulled herself out of the car, straightened herself up and then leaned close to House to whisper "You can't bring me here… This is one of those places you come for anniversaries and to celebrate inheriting money!"

"I have a friend in the band here." He explained as he handed the car keys over to the young man waiting to take them from him. Cameron was expecting some comment from her boss, but the look from him was enough and the valet shuffled away to park the car.

House even offered her his arm as they walked into the restaurant. Cameron was speechless, she carefully slipped a hand onto his arm and gave a gentle squeeze. She felt as though she had some how moved into some alternate reality.

He was incredibly self-conscious of how Cameron must feel hanging onto his arm as he lurched awkwardly forward to get their table. More than anything else he wanted her to see a kinder side to him. He wanted to be someone she would feel safe and happy with. Part of him was also hoping that if anything did happen between them she wouldn't come to expect these over-blown romantic gestures, this had taken a lot of help from Wilson to organise. And it would ruin his reputation.

The pair were shown to a table beside the band and the dance floor. As House took his seat he nodded to the saxophone player who Cameron saw nod back but he didn't miss a beat. Cameron took a menu and gave it a quick once over.

"House." She hissed. "This is too much. A three course meal costs almost as much as a weeks worth of rent!" House said nothing. "I don't need you to do this."

House continued to say nothing. Cameron was about to prod him with her fork to see if he was listening to her when he spoke at last. "Red wine?"

It hadn't been what she was expecting.

All the same she let him order a bottle of twenty year old French wine. House had good taste she thought as she sipped at hers. She was feeling a little unnerved at his silence, at the moment he was staring thoughtfully at the band.

"Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to realise he was addressing her. "You're making me nervous." His guys snapped back to her. "Guys generally only bring a woman here for one of two reasons. And I'm pretty sure you're not planning on doing either."

He gave her _that_ smile. The one he gave them in the lab or conference room when he knew something they didn't. He didn't look so smug now though. "I just thought you deserved a treat. Best music. Best food."

"House, this is great… I mean… it's a nice gesture…"

"But you don't want to stay here?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Let's make a break for it."

…

On the way out House had explained that he was a very important doctor at PPTH, and he'd just had a very important patient come in for a very important medical emergency. They left the waiter who had listened to the entire message nodding emphatically.

House let Cameron direct him and at last they came to a restaurant. It was less up market than Chandler's but it was by far more affordable. House had to commend her choice.

They enjoyed their respective meals with a little small talk but not much was said until dessert. Cameron had ordered some sort of sticky toffee mess; he'd long since finished his ice cream. She was taking her time, delicately taking a spoonful of one layer, then another, methodically working her way through the layers of pudding.

"You want some?" She offered pushing her plate towards him a little.

He shook his head. "I'd like to talk."

If she could have she would have fallen off her chair, but it had arms to keep her in place, instead she dropped her spoon onto her plate.

He ignored her reaction and went on. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing. It's been years since I had a serious relationship and compared to you I'm old and worn out." Cameron opened her mouth to speak but he gave a slight shake of his head and kept going. "Wilson keeps telling me I'm bitter. I probably am…" He hadn't really planned what he wanted to tell her, he'd been hoping it would just come to him. But he wasn't good with words when it came to things like this. He surprised himself and her by reaching across their small table and pressing a hand to her cheek, tracing the line of her cut lip with his thumb. "It's almost healed."

Sensing his last statement had a double meaning and he wasn't telling her all he wanted to say she asked at last, "House, what's this all about."

He took a long moment to compose his thoughts and his hand dropped from her face. Then he looked into her eyes and she could see from his face he was telling the truth. House always kept feelings and emotions well in check behind a mask of sarcasm and indifference. Now he was taking of the mask and revealing a little bit of himself that Cameron had never seen before. "Cameron, I think… I think I have feelings for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Wow! What a response! I'm really glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I just hope that you all like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Expect number seventeen on Saturday at some point. In my notebook I'm up to chapter nineteen and I can't believe it's got this long!

**Broken**

**Chapter 16**

House was wishing she would say something. Anything. He'd just, figuratively, stripped naked and danced around and now she was silently playing with her food. He felt her hand grasp his and squeeze, then she looked up and he could see she had tears in her eyes.

This was it. This was the moment when she shot him down. He felt himself flinching ready for the final blow.

It didn't come.

She was speaking.

"Thank you House." A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away hastily. "I…" But another tear had followed the first. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She smiled and wiped her face again feeling angry at herself for becoming so emotional.

They sat staring at each other for several minutes. Neither knew what to say to the other. House wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting from Cameron, but that definitely wasn't it. Cameron felt guilty, House had bared his soul to her and she wasn't sure what to do with the information. She was horribly conscious of how soon after the attack it was and that she couldn't just rush into some new relationship. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

At last she took a deep breath and spoke. "When you say you have feelings for me… what do you mean exactly?"

House paused for a moment to think. "I'm ready, when you're ready for another."

Cameron smiled, said nothing and took another spoonful of her pudding.

…

"Let me get this straight. You've agreed to go out with him?" Cameron could see why Maggie had taken a job at a newspaper. She always needed answers.

"When I'm ready, yes." Cameron leaned forward to take another biscuit from the plate on the table.

Maggie mimicked her, beating her friend to the last chocolate one. She broke it in half to share. "Isn't it his fault you got into this mess in the first place?"

Cameron grabbed the biscuit and nibbled delicately on one edge. "He wasn't the one who beat me up."

"Not directly. But if he'd got his act together and no screwed up your first date you wouldn't have gone looking elsewhere."

"The screwing up of the first date was mutual. I shouldn't have forced him into that date."

Maggie ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her glasses. "Okay. So you both played and equal part in this mess. Don't you think this is moving a bit quick, I mean, a few weeks ago you were… y'know."

"That's why he said when I'm ready."

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

"House won't hurt me. Not like Mike did." She sighed at the effort it took to say his name.

"That's not what I meant." Maggie replied with a knowing nod.

…

Foreman noticed that things had changed between House and Cameron almost right away. It was in subtle ways, like House was trying to behave differently towards her in his own clumsy way. He was still just as sarcastic, just as uncaring as usual. All the same, once Foreman say House pay for Cameron's lunch in the canteen, and they sat together and shared a private joke.

He was surprised that the rumours hadn't started up yet; either everyone was ignoring the pair or, more likely, they were just scared of spreading those rumours about House.

In the month following Cameron's attacker being jailed House and Cameron's working relationship changed. Once or twice when he was tired or frustrated or in a lot of pain he would snap at her. Once, while they were all crowded around the whiteboard dividing up symptoms to treat, Cameron suggested a drug and House practically bit her head off. She said nothing, took a small step back and waited an hour or so before speaking directly to him.

Late, while she ate her lunch alone in the conference room he brought her a chocolate muffin.

They didn't need to discuss what was said.

…

When Cameron came into his office that morning he'd been expecting her to begin begging to treat some patient, or perhaps to ask for some time off. She was starting to look like she could use a holiday.

The look on her face was determined. After creeping in through the door she strode across the room right up to the desk. He didn't look up, he was too busy saving the universe. Using one hand to fire at the alien creatures he waved the other at the chair indicating she should sit down.

He only looked up when she didn't.

She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

He knew what she meant. The game bleeped dramatically to tell him he'd just died but he ignored it and watched Cameron. Having said all she needed to say she turned around and left the room.

…

"She's ready!" He announced bursting into the exam room.

"Who's ready?" Asked the elderly man on the table.

"Umm… patient Mr. Steward." Wilson replied glaring at House. "A patient of mine."

Once Mr. Steward had left Wilson took a seat on the exam table beside House, who popped two pills and explained what had happened.

"And you're sure she'd talking about going out with you? You hadn't told her to come and let you know when she was ready to go over the lab results or something?"

House looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well now you come to mention it… No, of course I know what she meant!"

"So where are you going to take her?"

"Well she doesn't seem to be a big fan of Chandlers. So much for your posh restaurant theory."

"It's always worked for me."

"Perhaps that says something about the women you associate with."

Wilson smiled. "I'll tell Julie you said that."

"No you won't." House raised his leg up onto the wheeled stool. "Where am I supposed to take her?"

"Why are you suddenly so dependant on me for advice on your love life?"

"Because this is serious." House wasn't looking at Wilson but the expression on his face, even from that House was being deadly honest.

…

Wilson hadn't intended to go and speak to Cameron about House. He didn't really want to be involved at all- House had dragged him in this far and he sure as hell wasn't going any further.

That said, when she walked into his office he couldn't really throw her out or refuse to help her. He was James Wilson, not Gregory House.

He indicated that she should take a seat and then he leaned against his desk and folded his arms waiting for her to begin talking.

"I know he's already told you." She began. "I'd just like to know if you think I'm doing the right thing." She felt her mind beginning to run away from her and so spoke quicker to catch up with her thoughts. "Last time you -"

"He's thrilled. You're doing the right thing."

A smile broke out across Cameron's face and Wilson couldn't help but smile too. She got up to leave. "Thank you Dr. Wilson." She said on the way to the door.

He wanted to say something to warn her about House's moods, how he'd been hurt in the past and wasn't likely to settle into a relationship quickly and a hundred and one other bits of advice he thought she could do with knowing. But instead he mumbled, "You're welcome." And left it at that, some how he guessed she already knew.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This is aslightly longer chapter mainly because I wanted to finish the notebook I'm writing in and I didn't want to have to start a new book halfway through a chapter. Thanks for all the comments and reviews. The next chapter is written but not typed up, expect it on here by Wednesday at the latest.So for your enjoyment, chapter 17…

**Broken**

**Chapter 17**

Cameron worked late on the day of their first date. They had agreed to wipe the slate clean and disregard their disastrous first date. It had actually been Cameron's idea. She explained that it had been wrong of her to force him and that they needed a fresh start.

She was waiting outside for him and she looked gorgeous. He hated the cliché but he felt as though his heart had skipped a beat and then had gone into double time to make up for it. She had her hair pulled back and twisted some way and her dress was a deep red colour. As she got closer he noticed that she was wearing small earrings as usual, along with a necklace. Once she was in the car he also noticed that she was wearing a delicate gold ring on her right hand.

As she got into the car he reached over and squeezed her hand to reassure himself as much as her.

"You look… great."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "So do you."

He was dressed much as he would for work, without the rock band T-shirt, plus a tie. That tie had shocked her, although she had to admit that she liked him like that.

Suddenly she felt unbelievably shy, like a school girl on her first date. Or a bride on her wedding day. Nervously she twisted her ring as House started the engine.

He tried to make small talk on the way and she tried to talk back. He followed the standard routine, nice hair, nice outfit, nice earrings. But that line of conversation didn't feel genuine, it was too forced so he stopped and they arrived at the restaurant in silence. Luckily the drive wasn't a long one, not long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable.

Cameron lightly rested her hand on his arm so he could lead her in. He'd reserved a table for two which was decorated with a small vase with two red roses in it. She wondered if he'd organised that as all the other tables had white plastic ones – theirs were real.

The small talk picked up and continued a while longer until silence fell between them again.

Cameron watched House chase some peas around his place for a minute or so. "I'm enjoying myself. I never thought we'd be here like this."

"Like this?"

"Together. Like this." She waved her hand vaguely between them.

He caught her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, he brushed her ring and studied it.

"This is new."

"I've had it for years." She touched it and then reached for his cheek.

Her touch sent a wave of excitement scurrying down his spine. He couldn't believe how they'd come together, how he'd come to her. She'd needed him and now he needed her.

…

Conversation picked up around dessert and by the time they left they were a whole lot more relaxed around each other. Cameron was on a complete high, House was beginning to wonder what was in the apple pie she'd eaten.

She was practically skipping.

"I want to go some place. I couldn't settle right now."

"Am I invited, or has the night been that bad?" He was answered by her hand in his pulling him towards the car.

…

From here the stars were just visible. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. He squeezed her hand. She was absolutely fascinated by the lights high above them. He was absolutely fascinated by the beautiful woman beside him.

She could feel his breath on his neck, it tickled. She turned to face him. He guessed what she was about to do a moment before she made the move towards him. He leaned towards her. His hands were on her neck, her cheeks, in her hair. Hers too, running over him.

The kiss began almost frantic, as though she was sure he would push her away, as he kissed back she relaxed and allowed herself to actually enjoy the response. As it ended they moved apart, she watched his hand as he ran his finger over the gold ring on her right hand.

He studied her face. She seemed to be thinking about something.

For a moment he felt the rise of panic. Was she going to make him leave again? Would she walk away?

Then she looked up at him and smiled, he stretched out his left arm and pulled her towards him.

And so they sat for a long time together on PPTH roof.

…

"It's stuck."

"What?" All traces of laughter were gone from her voice.

"It won't open."

"Let me try."

"Oh yes, you're so much stronger than me."

Cameron shot him a look and elbowed past him. The door to this part of the roof was opened with a simple handle. As House had pointed out before, the concept was simple; there was a handle which needed to be turned. Unfortunately it wouldn't.

She rattled the handle twice and then resorted to banging on the door. House had to pull her away.

"We're trapped." Then she looked at him and laughed. "You're stuck at work."

House had pulled out his cell phone. Cameron watched has he made the call. After a moment or so he started to speak. "Wilson… No… Who does? You should turn it off… Anyway… help… we're stuck… no… on the roof… of the hospital."

Cameron had to laugh. Whatever Wilson was saying on the other end of the line was getting House frustrated. At last he hung up and pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"Well?"

"He's in the middle of something… with his wife. He'll be here soon." He noticed she was shivering. "Cold?"

"A little."

"I expect you want me to do something chivalrous like giving you my jacket. Of course then I'd be cold." He eased himself onto the cement block beside her. Despite what he'd said he slipped it off and handed it to her.

"We'll share it." She unfolded the crumpled jacket and pushed her body against his, then she draped the jacket around them both.

His hand found it's way to the gold ring again. She closed her eyes and leaned back while his rough fingers stroked her own smooth skin.

"This is nice." He said at last. She opened her eyes to see what he was talking about.

"It's hardly given us good luck." She smiled and touched his hand.

"You don't wear a lot of jewellery?" It was a question, a simple, innocent question. But she'd decided not to talk about it tonight. She wasn't even sure why she'd picked out _that_ ring as she was getting ready to go out, she'd spent half her time out thinking about what a bad idea that tiny gold ring had been.

"This one's special."

"Because?"

"It's a long story."

House made a show of checking his watch. "I think we have plenty of time."

The look she gave him told him that he didn't need to know the specifics. She told him anyway. "My husband gave it to me."

House had guessed that being widowed was a lot different to being left or leaving. When a relationship with House went sour anything you'd ever bought him found it's way back to you. You couldn't do that when the person died.

_He had told her not to wear her wedding ring or engagement ring once he was gone. He didn't want to be the reason she missed out on new relationships. She had cried. She told him he couldn't stop her. That made her feel guilty. Then one day, less than a month from the end he produced the beautiful gold ring; two bands which appeared to cross and wind around each other and engraved inside were the words 'Our Love'._

_When he died she couldn't do what he asked, not right away. Then someone asked her about the rings on her fingers and she had to explain. Old wounds she'd believed were healed split open and at last she understood. The two rings were replaced by one._

_And then she'd lost it._

_She was so furious at herself._

_When it showed up a week later at the reception desk she couldn't believe her luck. Since then it had been confined to her jewellery box._

Until tonight.

…

Wilson had not been impressed when he got House's phone call.

Neither was Julie.

Until he told her what had happened. Then she'd wanted to go and see for herself. But Wilson knew that Cameron would be there and as much as he wanted to wind up his friend, for Cameron's sake he decided to handle it discretely.

As last he climbed up the staircase to the roof and opened the door, taking care to wedge it to keep it from closing again. For a moment he thought they'd got away or that he was on the wrong roof. The he spotted them.

He had his arm around her, she was leaned against him and both were fast asleep. As he got closer he realised House was smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I know you all seem to be wondering why Cameron wore that ring on their date, sorry, you're not getting any answers in this chapter. This one also took me a little longer to get up here. Blame Uni, family, and a host of other things. I won't give a date for the next installment, but suffice to say it'll be sometime soon.

**Broken**

**Chapter 18**

As Wilson approached Cameron was the first to stir. She slowly sat up and blinked away the sleep, then she pressed a finger to her lips. He recognised the redness around her eyes – you learned when a woman had been crying when you worked in a cancer ward.

Carefully she slipped away from House's arm and stood up.

"I don't think this was how he planned the evening to end." She said nodding back towards her date.

"What? Asleep with a beautiful woman in his arms?" He smiled at her blush. "Sounds like the perfect ending to me."

Cameron grinned back at him but said nothing at first, she turned back to look at House, watching him sleep peacefully, and, for the moment, pain free. "Give me a hand to get him up. His leg'll be stiff."

…

The confusion must have been etched on his face when he woke up. The last thing he remembered was having quite a heartfelt conversation with Allison Cameron, and now here was his friend shaking him awake.

"What… what did I say?" He mumbled trying to remember what he must have said to upset her.

Then he heard a laugh and was presented with two small white pills. They were laying in the palm of a hand on which there was a delicate gold ring. His gaze travelled over him and he gratefully took the pills and downed them one at a time.

…

The three of them walked down to the car park together.

"I wish I'd had my camera." Wilson laughed. "You look so sweet together."

House frowned but Cameron laughed. She was surprised that when she took his hand he didn't complain. He was surprised too. Public affection had never been one of his strong points. First dates were usually his opportunity to vet potential partners; find out why they were interested in him, how much money they thought he had, whether they had any over protective older brothers and the like.

This date was nothing like that.

He already knew a lot about Cameron, and she knew a lot about him. Most of the first date material had been covered. And there was something about the way she drew him to her, he couldn't understand it. The last date which had involved a woman trying to cry on his shoulder ended quicker than the time it took to say 'lawsuit'.

…

As he watched them getting into the car Wilson couldn't help but smile to himself. This actually had the potential to become something serious. He just hoped that neither of them messed it up – and by neither he meant House.

Cameron helped House into the car and then turned to wave. Wilson raised a hand back and pulled away. House hated to be helped, hated people thinking that the crutch defined him, but he'd let her help him. That was it – it had to be serious.

Wilson left the hospital grounds with his head swimming, Julie was going to love hearing this.

…

After dropping Cameron off on her doorstep, with a kiss and a promise that next time they wouldn't get locked on a roof, House drove the long way home.

They didn't have work the next day, he checked his watch, _that day_. He couldn't go to bed right now. He settled himself down at the piano and played a few bars of Bolero-like music. But he couldn't focus on the keys and after hitting his third wrong note he gave up.

He was just getting ready to watch a Ti-Voed episode of General Hospital when the phone rang. It would be Wilson so he left it and waited to see whether he left him a message.

He couldn't have been more surprised to hear Cameron's voice recording onto the answering machine message. All the same, he remained where he was to hear what she had to say.

"Umm… House… It's me… I guess you've gone to bed. Well… I just wanted to say thanks. I had a great time tonight. I'm sorry if I bogged you down with my baggage and everything. Umm… Well… anyway… thanks for tonight and I'll speak to you later."

…

Cameron pressed her hand to her forehead and massaged her temples. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. It had probably sounded incredibly desperate and needy. For a moment she considered calling back to leave a message apologising for the first, but that would just make her seem even worse.

That night she didn't shower before she went to bed, laying there she could still smell House in her hair. It hardly took any time at all before she was sound asleep and dreaming wonderful dreams about their date.

…

It took House some time to drift off. He had too many thoughts running around in his mind. For one it had been the strangest first date he'd ever been on and despite everything that had happened she still wanted to do it again. As he lay there he was able to ignore the pain in his leg by focusing on the way she had laughed during dinner. The satisfaction of making her laugh was far greater than the way he felt when he'd made her suitably pissed off at him.

He sighed and reached for the Vicodin – he was going to have to watch it – if he wasn't careful Wilson would accuse him of going soft.

…

Wilson was actually the last of the three to get to sleep that night. He and Julie had lain in bed together for a while chatting about what he'd seen.

"God. What makes an intelligent and apparently sane woman go after Greg House?" Julie sighed.

"She's changed him."

"Yeah, calling here in the middle of the night wanting you to drop everything for him. Big change." Julie scoffed.

"I mean, he loved Stacy, this is different… but sort of the same."

"You're saying House loves Dr. Cameron?"

"I don't know. I don't think he knows himself yet."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Real life got in the way. My Nan had her surgery and is doing fine, she'll be out of the hospital soon. Unfortunately my Grandfather died, which was a shock, so we've had all those things to deal with. It's rather ironic that I've had this chapter written for ages, but I just haven't had the time to actually get it typed up and on here. But it's here at last, and I'm in the process of typing up the next one as you read.

Oh, and by the way, this one's finally talking about 'that ring'…

**Broken**

**Chapter 19**

After the first date they spoke on the phone. House thanked her for the message and he knew she was blushing at the other end of the line. But they didn't see each other again until the Monday at work.

Cameron prepared herself for an awkward day, but instead she sailed through it. Knowing that she had trouble understanding the concept of 'let's-keep-this-between-you-and-me' he hadn't bothered asking her not to tell Foreman and Chase. She hadn't told them anyway.

So that Monday morning when Chase walked into House's office he was met by the unexpected sight of Cameron perched on the desk chatting happily to their grumpy boss. Chase barely batted an eyelid – it didn't necessarily mean anything.

Until he heard the word 'date.

And something about getting locked on a roof.

And then, as she headed to the conference room, she hesitated before House to give him a gentle kiss.

Chase had been sure that he'd not seen what he though he saw. But the look on House's face told him that this act of public affection had indeed happened. It appeared that House was in two minds about it as well.

Cameron didn't say a word until the door to House's office had closed. Then, laughing at Chase's flabbergasted look, she told him that they were something of an item now.

In reply Chase had given her his best goldfish impression; opening and closing his mouth without making a sound until Foreman came in.

Cameron played the whole date down, according to her version it was just dinner, and they were taking things slowly. But she couldn't hide the smile on her face – the fact that in one weekend one man had made her far happier than she remembered being in months. Years even.

…

That lunchtime House hung out with Wilson in the Oncology lounge. Wilson was making him thoroughly dissect the date – much against his will. As a result of this, House wasn't giving him much to go with.

"So, what about this ring?" He asked at last. House had mentioned it in passing but Wilson sensed it bugged him.

"Something her husband gave her. We didn't really discuss it."

"And you don't think that's a bit odd?"

"As hard as it may be for you to grasp, apparently some husbands do buy their wives gifts." He picked up his jello cup and began prodding the contents with a spoon. He didn't want to go too deeply into that subject, not until he'd learnt a little more about it.

"I mean, do you have any of the stuff Stacy bought for you?" Wilson continued.

"No. But when I last checked Stacy was alive and well. Cameron's husband is not."

"Sure, but would you wear something from your ex on a date?"

House didn't answer. He attacked the jello causing it to all but jump out of the pot. Sooner or later he would speak to Cameron about it. Unfortunately it would probably require a degree of sensitivity – something he was lacking.

…

Their next date came just a week later. It went infinitely better than the first.

Looking back, House had to admit, he couldn't really find anything that went horribly wrong with the first.

…

This date took place at his house. He rented a movie and ordered take away then waited for her to arrive. Really it was just an excuse to see her in her jeans.

She showed up five minutes early. Before she knocked on the door she paused to take stock of how she looked. Through the door she could hear the faint strains of piano music, it had a somewhat calming effect on her and at last she was able to knock on the door. Almost at once she heard his voice call from the other side, "It's open."

Once she was indoors he stopped playing and turned himself round to face her. She was casually dressed, just as he'd suggested; jeans, t-shirt, hair long and loose. In one hand she held a plastic bag which she offered him as he approached.

He raised an eye brow and she explained. "Dessert. I couldn't come empty-handed."

"I wasn't sure what you'd like for dinner so we've got a bit of everything." He replied as he limped into the kitchen to investigate exactly what Cameron meant by dessert.

As he'd taken the bag he noticed that she was indeed empty-handed, there was no sign of the small gold band that had decorated her finger on their previous date.

In the kitchen he seated himself on a stool and unpacked all the Chinese food from its cardboard containers while she ferried plates back and forth between the kitchen and sitting room.

House didn't feel as relaxed as he'd hoped he would. It was Wilson's fault. All he could think about was that damn ring and why she'd worn it, and why she wasn't wearing it now. But he couldn't bring that up now, not when she seemed so relaxed and happy. He decided to try and start a conversation. "I've chosen the film as well. I'm not the chick-flick kind of guy."

"That's fine." She replied grabbing another plate to take into the other room.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough of an answer for House and curiosity took over. "Where is it?"

"The film? It's here on the table." She called from the other room. He didn't reply so she headed back to the kitchen, grabbing some glasses on the way through. "It's on the table."

"What?"

"The film is on the table. Are you alright?" She moved towards him and at once he took her hand.

"No, I meant… that ring."

"Oh." She slipped out of his grip and returned the two wine glasses to the counter before turning to face him. "It weirded you out, didn't it?"

"Am I in competition with a dead guy?"

Cameron couldn't answer at first. She wouldn't have expected him to broach the subject with sympathy but he'd caught her by surprise. At last words finally came to her. "I loved him."

That wasn't enough for him, but he didn't say anything. The look that he gave her said it all, he was waiting for her to continue. He reached behind himself and pulled the other stool round for her.

"I wasn't stupid when I married him." She began as she took a seat. "I knew he was going to die. I love… I loved him." She threw House an apologetic look, this wasn't a subject she was comfortable discussing and he obviously was less than comfortable listening to it. He wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to make some sort of movement to reassure her, with a sort of jerk her grabbed her hand, making her jump, and then ran his thumb over it. "You loved Stacy."

His almost let go of her hand. He was no expert, but he was pretty certain that this wasn't appropriate second date discussion material.

He opened his mouth to give an answer but Cameron moved on. "When he died I was so angry with him. I mean, I knew he was going to die. I was more prepared for it than most, we knew it was going to happen and we knew what would cause it. Most people don't get that, we had plenty of time to say goodbye." House remained still and silent. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I just need to remember him. It feels like it all happened so long ago."

"Let me get this straight. You wore that ring on our date to remind you of him?"

"No. Well… not exactly. You don't know what it's like to feel guilty about going on a date with someone. He got me that ring so that when he was gone I could wear it instead of my wedding band and engagement ring." She looked at her hands with her naked fingers. "To remind me to move on." Finally she looked up and watched his face. "It's time for me to move on with my life. That I could be starting something serious."

She realised as the words came tumbling out of her mouth that what she'd said was enough to send most guys running for the hills. House didn't seem like the sort of man who could be pushed into a relationship. She didn't want to see the panic in his eyes that most guys seemed to get when she mentioned some kind of commitment so she hopped off the stool and grabbed the wine glasses again.

House followed her to the sitting room. "Are we something serious?" He eased himself into the couch.

She stood by the table, wine glasses in her hand, wondering how she always ended up getting into these conversations with House. "I thought we could be. In time." She added quickly. He didn't respond. "Is that okay?"

He nodded and the tension that she felt evaporated. She placed the glasses on the table and sat herself beside him. Rather stiffly he raised an arm to allow her to lean into him. "Let's watch this film." He announced as he hit play. He turned the volume up as it began to start but Cameron was sure that she heard him say something about being in a serious relationship. She didn't catch what it was exactly, and she didn't say anything back, she just squeezed his non-injured leg and began helping herself to food.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks so much for all your kind words and thoughts. Next, House and Cameron sleep together… Enjoy!

**Broken**

**Chapter 20**

The film had ended and the chocolate cake was almost completely gone.

House had been impressed with how well their bodies fit together as they sat on the couch. It really hadn't been a great film, but there were plenty of times when the score went haywire which was usually followed by fights and explosions – which caused Cameron to jump and swear under her breath.

But by mid-way through the film they'd lost the plot completely so they just poked fun at the characters. Cameron couldn't help laughing at the lead female who, despite being kidnapped, buried alive _and_ enduring a long make-out session with the lead male, didn't break sweat once – in fact, she actually appeared to repel dirt.

House took to watching the background, the extras could regularly be seen to be looking directly at the camera and twice he saw the crew!

When the film ended Cameron cleared away the plates and they started on the cake. To his disappointment she seated herself at the far end of the couch with one leg tucked beneath herself. They chatted about mundane things until at last she wandered across the room to the piano stool.

"Play me something." She'd said.

So that was what he was doing now.

At first she hovered behind him, watching as his fingers flew across the keys. Gradually House became more and more absorbed in what he was doing and stopped glancing behind himself to see what she was doing.

She had settled down on the couch with her half glass of wine, closed her eyes and listened to her own private concert. Cameron felt so relaxed that she had to put the glass down for fear of spilling it if she dozed off.

Within minutes she was asleep, lulled by the tune of Yesterday.

…

House had been halfway through another song before he realised that she was asleep. He stopped the tune abruptly and wondered what the best course of action would be.

Luckily for him she stirred as he pulled himself up from the piano stool.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "That wasn't a reflection of your playing ability." She yawned.

"I suppose you'll be going now?"

"Do you want me to go?"

House thought for a moment. Normally he hated people invading his personal space – even having Wilson there for too long bugged him after a while, but Cameron was different. Of course he couldn't just say "no, I want you to stay," that wasn't his style.

He picked up his cane and limped out of the room. "If you really must." But Cameron caught the gleam in his eyes as he spoke and she smiled.

When he returned she was in the kitchen washing and tidying up. As she rinsed another plate in the sink he positioned himself behind her.

"Allison, what would you say if I asked you to stay the night?"

She smiled, he rarely said her name, this time it tickled the back of her neck as he spoke. "It depends what you mean when you say 'stay the night'. As in me on the couch or something else?"

Turning to face him she dripped water down his arms. Then she stretched up a little to kiss him.

Maybe it was the wine or the bad movie or something else but the pair felt that they were drawn together. However, as hands began to wander, she pulled back. House started to walk away but when she didn't follow he stopped and turned.

"Aren't you coming?"

"House. I'm not ready for this."

"Yes you are. It's late and you're tired." She twitched an eyebrow. "What did you think I was talking about?"

…

That night couldn't have felt better. After the initial trouble of organising how they were to sleep she quickly drifted off. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, peacefully dozing with a beautiful woman in his arms.

Getting comfortable in bed was never easy at the best of times, but with Allison laying beside him he barely noticed the difference. At first she had sunk into bed as far away from him as she could without falling out. When he had slid into bed beside her she couldn't help but roll forward towards him and ended up resting around the middle of the bed.

She was so conscious of his leg that she didn't want to move any closer. But he'd learned from experience how to lie comfortably beside someone in bed and he'd pulled her closer.

At first she couldn't have felt more awkward. Her boss was laying in bed with her. Her older, crabby boss, with a sore leg – which if she moved slightly she would knock and send him into spasms of agony. Then she felt him relax so she relaxed herself.

Before long she realised that he was right – she was exhausted and with that she fell asleep.

…

When he woke the next morning all House could feel was the familiar burning pain in his leg. He had learnt over time how to sleep without hurting himself, occasionally a dream might make him roll on to his leg, but even when focussing on the subconscious the body is still able to recognise when it's in danger of hurting itself.

He also realised that he couldn't feel his left arm.

Further investigation revealed that a pale young brunette was laying on it – then the memory flooded back and he remembered why she was laying there.

Unfortunately remembering the evening with Allison Cameron wasn't enough to get rid of the pain and so he tried to twist to reach his Vicodin. With her on his arm he couldn't bed to get at them – not without waking her.

For a moment he considered leaving her undisturbed but the pain was so intense that he decided that he really needed the painkillers. He'd never been able to do the whole getting away from a sleeping woman thing – not without waking her. Taking a deep breath he decided to employ the old 'Band-Aid' method – one quick movement – and hopefully he wouldn't wake her.

He pulled himself upright as far as he could and quickly tugged his arm out from under her.

It didn't have the desired effect.

Cameron – who was sleeping quite peacefully – was rolled swiftly away from him and she ended up resting face down in the pillow. House grabbed his pills and downed two straight from the bottle. She slowly turned to face him and levered herself up from the bed.

"If you want me to leave you just need to say, there's no need to resort to violence." She mumbled as she stretched.

He said nothing and carefully eased himself up the pillows. Cameron mimicked him and pulled herself upright as well. He admired the way his old worn Rolling Stones t-shirt fitted her so perfectly, the material loosely covering her skin.

"You're not one of those girls who expects breakfast in bed, are you?" He asked as she moved closer to him.

"I never know what to expect from you House, you're full of surprises." A cheeky grin grew on her face and House couldn't help but smile.

…

There was still a ghost of that smile lingering on his lips some hours later as he gave a quick run down of his night with Cameron to Wilson.

Wilson didn't miss it.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen his friend this happy. Actually, he could, and it hadn't ended well.

"So you spent all night with her, but nothing happened. Even though you were sharing a bed?" House gave a slight nod and Wilson leaned back in his chair. "Well, you're a stronger man than me!" If looks could kill James Wilson would have been six-feet-under. "All I mean is… well… she's pretty gorgeous Greg…" He trailed off and decided to change the subject slightly. "Where are you taking her for the next date?"

House didn't reply, he was still thinking about the last date.

…

When the elevator doors opened Cameron was day-dreaming. She didn't realise who it was standing beside her until the doors closed and he coughed dramatically to get her attention.

They didn't speak as the elevator started to move, he had hit the button to close the doors and then pressed the button with a large '4' on it. Then, halfway between floors two and three the small room gave a shake and then stopped moving.

He heaved a sigh and pressed the number four button again, and again, and again. Still nothing.

He pressed the alarm button and waited for the intercom to crackle into life. But nothing.

At last he turned to Cameron. "This is becoming a habit!"

She slowly slid her back down the wall and seated herself on the floor with a sigh.

…

Twenty minutes later they were still waiting for help to arrive. House had joined Cameron on the floor and he was wincing with every movement – his painkillers were out.

Every minute or so Cameron would get up and press the alarm button. It still wasn't having any effect. As she got up the tenth time House snapped at her. "Will you quit it?"

She had long since learned not to provoke him, especially not in a confined space. Once again she hit the floor with a sigh. "They've probably realised that it's stuck by now. I'm sure it won't be long."

The optimism in her voice angered him for some horrible, inexplicable reason. "They've probably realised I'm the one stuck here and have decided to leave me here for a bit."

"House, not everyone's out for get you." She reached out for his hand. As her fingers brushed his he pulled his arm away. It was almost violent. "How long has it been?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Couple of hours."

"You're suffering."

He pulled himself to his feet. Painfully he moved across the elevator and began banging on the metal door. With each thump of his fist Cameron felt her heart rise. At last he turned his attention back to her. She actually looked scared of him – an emotion he'd not seen since the trial, and one he'd never seen directed at him.

Then he checked himself. He was angry, half at her for some reason. Now he was pounding on the door and yelling. His anger was manifesting itself as violence, something she'd seen before – and it hadn't been a pleasant experience for her.

The anger drained from him, although the pain increased and he had to slump to the floor again.

"I'm sorry." He croaked. It seemed that his voice had gone to the same place as his anger.

She was sitting on the floor right across from him with her hands around her knees. For a moment she looked as though she was about to say something but then he heard a noise above them and held up his hand.

"Did you hear that?" His voice came back just as strong as usual as he yelled that they were stuck in the lift.

For a moment there was silence, then the voices clearly came again. Cameron decided that whatever needed to be said to House could wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews and comments. Sorry that I've been keeping you waiting for this, real life has been catching up with me again – lots of work from Uni! But here's the next little bit. I also have a feeling that I'll be wrapping this up soon, I don't want to draw it out longer than necessary, but there are a few things that I want to do first…

**Broken**

**Chapter 21**

House and Cameron didn't speak for the rest of that day. Cuddy passed on her apologies for getting stuck in the elevator and then gave them the rest of the day off.

In the parking lot House tried to speak to Cameron but she blew him off and left him alone.

…

Back at home she tried to relax herself with a warm bath. But she couldn't settle. At last, after an hour and a half of laying in bed and not sleeping, she pulled on some clothes and got into the car.

When she pulled up outside his place she realised that perhaps she should have called first – all the lights were off. Knocking on the door brought him almost right away and he had a concerned look that seemed to be becoming familiar.

House reached out to touch her arm and felt her stiffen.

"I was hoping you'd show up." He told her and moved aside so she could walk through to the sitting room. "About earlier -"

"I get it. You were in pain. You were stressed. Of course you were angry." She was pacing around the room, unable to stand still.

"I scared you."

Cameron shrugged but didn't stop moving. "It's fine. Really. It was a difficult situation."

"Of course, which is why you're behaving so normally."

He caught her arm and she spun around to face him. "Okay… You reminded me of someone I'd rather forget. It wasn't you who scared me, it was what you reminded me of." She kept her eyes fixed on his hand which was holding his cane.

"Allison. I'm really sorry." His eyes managed to catch hers and she nodded. He switched his cane to the other hand and then with his right he touched her cheek, catching a tear as it began to roll down her face.

"Sometimes I think I'm over it and then something'll remind me of what happened. Today it was you." As she spoke she could see the pain in his eyes. It was the thing that had brought them together – but that they barely mentioned.

Now she leaned into him and they kissed. He was holding her tighter than he'd ever held her before, suddenly aware of how easy it could be to lose her.

They slowly walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Once there she returned to his arms and they lay there, cocooned in the warmth of the bed. Earlier that day she had been scared by him, but now Cameron couldn't believe how safe she felt, and that feeling lulled her to sleep.

…

As usual, House was woken by the pain in his leg. But he didn't immediately reach for the pill bottle by the bed. Instead he watched the young woman sleeping beside him with a smile on her face.

He downed his two Vicodin and then woke her up. A romantic man might have given her a kiss or gently rubbed her arm, but House was not romantic so he did neither of these things.

"Allison. If you want a shower you'd better go and take one now. Just a suggestion. Not that I'm implying anything of course."

She swatted at her tickled ear, then she came to. "Allison?"

"No sense in being so formal if we're not at work. By the way, I'm Greg." He held out his hand as if he were introducing himself for the first time.

"Greg." She smiled and pulled herself out of bed. "I like it."

…

Foreman had seen the way that Cameron had blanked House in the parking lot and so he was quite surprised to see them arriving together in the same car.

In fact, House was actually smiling until he reached the hospital entrance. Once he hit the sliding doors his eyebrows furrowed and his cane hit the floor a little harder than before.

As soon as she got inside Cameron began sorting mail while House disappeared to do some mundane task or other. Foreman took the opportunity to speak to his friend.

"Recovered from spending an hour stuck in a lift with Doctor Grumpy?"

She smiled and continued sorting the mail into organised piles. "Yeah. It was nothing really."

"Really? You seemed pretty pissed at him."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I was."

Foreman got the sense that he should stop pushing for answers. He turned away as she rose to her feet. She didn't immediately follow him, instead she took another moment or so to tidy the desk. He turned back to her and watched her for a moment. He never would have said it before but he was actually beginning to think that they were good for each other.

…

House returned in time to take over the white board for their latest case.

"So, that explains why she's having the hallucinations and the sleep apnea. What about the fever?" He asked putting bright blue circles around two more symptoms.

"What's her white cell count Greg?" Cameron asked. Her hand flew to her mouth and she began a fake coughing fit.

That morning they had a simple discussion about how much they would give away at work. She'd also used his name every time she spoke to him until they reached the hospital. If it was anyone else House probably would have objected, but he quite liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

She was too late to react of course, Foreman and Chase stared at her but House just continued without pause. He dispatched Foreman and Chase to check various tests, then turned to Cameron, saying, just loud enough for her departing colleagues to hear, "A word, _Allison_."

She was a little worried that he would be angry but he was actually smiling a little.

"You're really getting the hang of this keeping work and personal lives separate thing, aren't you?"

"House… I'm sorry. I was just getting so used to… well… you know… I forgot."

Now that the younger men were out of sight House allowed his smile to spread. He raised a hand to her face, although he didn't touch her. "Wilson thinks you're good for me… so I suppose I can let it slide… but I draw the line at holding hands and feeding each other."

Cameron smiled. She didn't need to say anything, he'd said it all.

…

He should have guessed that sooner or later Cuddy would get wind of what was going on between them. He knew that she knew, but he didn't know _how much_ she knew. Even he couldn't deny how serious the relationship was becoming.

Sure enough, the day after they had been stuck in the lift together, he was summoned to Cuddy's office.

"House. I really feel that I should say something." She was sitting smartly behind the desk. When he'd entered the room she'd indicated that he should take a chair but he'd chosen to stand.

This was uncomfortable but it encouraged Cuddy to speed up the proceedings.

"About your relationship with Doctor Cameron…"

"Yes, I know. Shouldn't be in a relationship with an underling. Do you think that I really care?"

"How will you cope if the relationship breaks up?" Lisa Cuddy felt strange discussing House being in a relationship. The word didn't seem to phase him at all.

"Why don't you let us worry about that?"

"Because it's my job to worry about it." She fiddled with a pen on her desk, he stamped his cane against the ground but she ignored it. "Rest assured, I hate it as much as you do."

"So why are you doing it?" House twirled his cane in his hand and looked up at Cuddy. "Are you telling me that I have to end our relationship?"

Cuddy was momentarily thrown. House had just stated that he was in a relationship. He hadn't flinched. In fact, he'd been perfectly serious.

She took a deep breath. "No." She thought she caught a smile crossing House's face, but she blinked and it had gone. "But rules are rules House. Doctor Cameron won't be a part of your team forever. Remember that. And the moment I have you warn you about your professional conduct -" House raised an eyebrow which caused Cuddy to sigh, "regarding Dr. Cameron, action will have to be taken."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good."

House had turned to go when Cuddy said his name, he swivelled to face her, expecting another great spiel about protocol.

"I'm happy for you."

She had been expecting a trademark sarcastic comment from House so his response surprised her. Just as he pushed open the door he turned back to face her and said. "Thank you."


End file.
